<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>North Valley Football by FilthyMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590507">North Valley Football</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyMind/pseuds/FilthyMind'>FilthyMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, American Football, Ass to Mouth, Athletes, Brother/Brother Incest, Casual Sex, Coach/Player Relationship, Coaches, Dildos, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Free Use, Gay, High School, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, In Public, Incest, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Sports, Students, Teenagers, Training, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyMind/pseuds/FilthyMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gay high school football player is sent to an alternate universe where things are much more exciting. This is the story of his experiences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had this story published on Nifty.org for a while, and I've decided to publish it here as well. I’m working on Chapter 4 at the moment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Austin Petros, I am 18 years old, and I have been sent to a parallel Earth in an alternate universe.</p><p>Why did they decide to send someone who was still in high school and with no experience? I’m not altogether sure, but I think they wanted someone to be able to “blend in” with the high school environment. They needed someone who would be able to easily become a part of the “jock” crowd.</p><p>Let me back up a bit and explain: this universe is very similar to ours in many, many ways. People live their lives, go to school, go to work, love, live, and pay taxes. For almost every person in our world there is a similar counterpart. It is as if this world stays “close” to ours. We have the same countries, leaders, celebrities, sports, music, technology— there is almost always a parallel to our own self here as well. But there are some peculiar differences. And those differences make all the difference in the world!</p><p>This alternate Earth (which we call Earth-Gamma, but the locals of course just call “Earth”) has evolved to have essentially no taboos when it comes to male sexuality. In fact, male sexuality is a part of everyday life. What is considered merely attractive or potentially exciting here is what we would think of as outrageously lewd, inappropriate, completely offensive, and probably illegal at home.</p><p>I don’t want to get ahead of myself, though. In this collection of files I have collected my journal entries from the beginning of my journey, starting with Day 1.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, August 12, 2018</strong>
</p><p>I begin this journal to chronicle my experiences and report back what I have found during my yearlong stay on Earth-Gamma.</p><p>At 4:03 PM, I exited the portal inside the abandoned building so that no one would witness my arrival. Stepping through the dimensional gateway was not nearly as gut-wrenching as I had expected, but it did feel strange nonetheless. All I was carrying was my large suitcase full of some clothes, a few supplies, and my special datapad to record these journal entries. I was on my own.</p><p>I flipped open the datapad and connected to a nearby Wi-Fi network. It worked just the same as it did at home. Immediately, the datapad began to connect to the appropriate mail servers and records databases, confirming my name, my information, and all necessary details of my backstory. The passwords and security here were identical to ours back home, so it had been easy for our government to access whatever data it needed to complete my identity. The datapad displayed a message. I was verified as an official, natural-born citizen of the United States, complete with a California drivers license (a copy of which was already in my wallet), a fabricated (but essentially legitimate) electronic transcript from my old high school in Idaho, and a good amount of money in my bank account. I was set.</p><p>I was one of the few persons in my own world who did not have a parallel counterpart in this one. This allowed our government to cross-dimensionally insert the data a few weeks back without fear of conflicting with an existing person’s data.</p><p>I immediately headed for my new home. Another field agent had set the house up for me a couple of weeks ago: a modest place just a few blocks away. For now, my “father” would be out of town, but in a week the field agent would be stepping in to play the role of “Dad” to complete the illusion.</p><p>In a few minutes I reached the house. The place was nice. Clean, not too ordinary, but nothing that would draw attention. I bounded up the stairs and quickly found my bedroom. I immediately noticed that it was set up very similarly to my room back home, just like I would’ve set it up. The agent—correction: my “father”—was nothing if not detail oriented.</p><p>I tossed my stuff on the bed (I needed to start thinking of it as “my” bed) and picked up the note on my nightstand that “Dad” had left, presumably for me to find upon my arrival at the house:</p><p>“Austin,</p><p>The coach has told a couple of members of the football team to come by and help you out. They know you’re just getting into town and they wanted to help you get “adjusted” to how things work in California. I think they believe that Idaho is fairly backward. You can use that to your advantage while you figure out what’s going on here, but don’t push it. Just go with the flow and become a full-fledged member of the team. Hold nothing back. You’ll be here for a year, so it’s important that you live and breathe this world. You’ll see a lot that will shock you, but you’ll do fine. You’ve been screened for this. You’re prepared for it.</p><p>— Dad</p><p>P.S. Shred this.”</p><p>Dad? Apparently the agent was getting into his role as well. I re-read the note. Kinda nice of the guys to come over and help out. But what did he mean by “you’ve been screened”? I thought about it for a bit, but then realized that I needed to get rid of the note and get a move on.</p><p>A few minutes later, after I had found the shredder in “Dad’s” office, I returned to my room and began to change into something a bit more casual.</p><p>I looked over at myself in the full-length mirror on the closet door. It’s a bit surreal looking at your reflection, knowing that this is a reflection of yourself in an alternate universe. I shook my head and pulled my shirt off. I played football at my old school back in my world, and I had the body for it, too. My muscles were well-developed: I had pretty large pecs and arms, nice abs. My skin had some tan left on it from the summer, my light-brown body hair making just a few appearances here and there: my crotch, my pits, and a light dusting on my legs. I knew my ass was smooth, though — my leg-hair didn’t really spread up to my cheeks. My nipples were firm in the cool air of my bedroom (“Dad” had left the air on). I looked into the gray eyes of the guy in the mirror, seeing his young, handsome (so they say) face and buzzed-short brown hair stare back at me. Hopefully I’d be able to get along, fit in... and damned if I wasn’t looking forward to playing football again!</p><p>I had just pulled on a white T-shirt, basketball shorts, and sneakers when the doorbell rang. My heart raced. Here we go.</p><p>I bounded down the stairs to the front door. I grabbed the door-handle, took a quick breath, and opened the door.</p><p>“Hey,” said the guy on the left. “Are you Austin Petros?”</p><p>I stared at both of the guys standing on the doorstep for about a second before I answered, and in that brief moment, I took in everything: blond guy on the left and dark-haired guy on the right, both muscular, both hot as fuck. The short-haired blond guy was wearing a dark blue tanktop that hugged his muscular torso tightly, displaying the size of his pecs, arms, and the “V” shape of his form quite clearly. He wore a pair of black and white spandex shorts that did nothing to hide his prominent bulge in front — in fact, it was clear that he was at the very least semi-hard and not at all ashamed of his state of arousal. His dark-haired friend was wearing a tight, black sleeveless shirt (showing off his muscular arms), and a pair of red football pants. It was clear that he, too, was equally unashamed of how prominently his bulge was on display. I blinked once, went with the flow, and answered.</p><p>“Yep, that’s me. You guys from the team?”</p><p>“Yep, I’m Derek Ross,” the blond guy replied, and then tapped the arm of his dark-haired buddy. “This is Jared Dolinski. We’re offense like you; I’m the starting quarterback, Jared’s starting running back.” He extended his hand to me, and I shook it. He gave a strong, firm handshake, and Jared did the same.</p><p>“Nice to have you on board,” Jared said, releasing my hand, his brown eyes glancing over my body. His voice was a little deeper than Derek’s.</p><p>“Great to be here,” I said, a bit nervous but trying not to show it. “It’s cool that you guys came over to say hello.”</p><p>Derek nodded. “No problem... I’m glad we’ve got a new fullback since Anderson graduated last year and our second-string fullback moved away.” His blue eyes glanced over me, looking at my body. “Dude, is that what they wear in Idaho? You can’t even see your bod!”</p><p>“Huh?” I looked down at my T-shirt and basketball shorts. Derek stepped closer and leaned to the side, getting a different view of me. “The fuck, dude! You got your ass covered? Why are you so shy?” The quarterback casually slapped my ass. “Damn. Nice bounce on it too. They’re gonna like that!” He stepped back again. “But yeah, what’s the deal man? You’re on a sports team!”</p><p>I wasn’t altogether sure what he meant. “Well, I just got in now... long flight... I hadn’t really changed yet. I came down early, ‘cause my dad will be bringing the rest of my stuff when he drives down,” I fabricated further. “Actually, the airline lost my luggage, so I only had this to wear. And.. yeah, I guess California is a little different from Idaho, huh?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah dude. We take our service seriously here.” Derek motioned to Jared. “Turn around, man. Show him what’s what.”</p><p>Jared grinned slightly, his face even more handsome as he flashed his white teeth. He turned around and put his hands on his knees, bending over slightly and arching his back. It was all I could do not to react with shock. The back of Jared’s football pants, the part that would cover his ass, was completely gone. Actually, it was never there to begin with, looking at how the pants were made. His bare ass was spread wide from the position he was in, showing off his round, muscular shape, the soft patch of dark, trimmed hair between his cheeks, and the red silicone base of a sex toy — a plug? — that was slid deep into his hole.</p><p>My cock practically jumped in my shorts. We were standing in the open doorway, on the porch, and a hot jock was showing off his plugged ass to me in broad daylight. I was speechless.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, man. What an amazing ass this boy has.” Derek smiled and slapped Jared’s buttcheek playfully, making it bounce. The running back groaned and pushed his ass out a bit more. Derek chuckled. “Jared is such a slut with that hole of his... He loves those big toys—don’t ya, bro?”</p><p>Jared glanced back at Derek and grinned. “Shut up, and fuck yeah I do.”</p><p>Derek turned back to me. “See, we gotta be available ALL the time, dude. Community service and school service is just as important as a game here. We’re “on duty” all the time. So we’ve gotta get you something new to wear. Casual stuff for around town, your school uniform— Hey, did they lose your plugs too? Please tell me they didn’t...”</p><p>I was still taking it all in, but I managed to answer, continuing my lie from before. “Uh.. yeah, they lost all that too, the dumb fuckers!”</p><p>Jared had stood up straight again and turned back to face me, his bulge a bit larger than before. “Fuck, dude,” he said, glancing at my ass. “I hate walkin’ around with an empty hole, so you gotta be goin’ a little crazy now, right?”</p><p>“Heh... yeah, I definitely miss it now,” I said, feigning discomfort as I rubbed my ass.</p><p>Derek nodded, squirming his own ass a bit. “Yeah, it feels sooo fuckin’ good up in there.”</p><p>Jared smirked at his teammate. “Whatever. You’re on a 5 now. Wait ‘til you get to 6 or 7.”</p><p>“Fuck off. I’m gonna move to a 6 after the eval.”</p><p>“Yeah, Derek’s butthole is too tight, so he’s behind,” Jared explained. Derek, grinning, turned slightly to show me his ass. His spandex shorts were also open in the back, prominently displaying his tan, muscular butt. The base of a black buttplug sat just above his thighs, a few blond hairs peeking out around it, the rest of it buried deep inside his muscular rear. His glutes were a little more lean and smooth than Jared’s, but clearly muscular.</p><p>I held back a lustful shiver. This world was so different. And amazing.</p><p>Jared reached over and roughly smacked Derek’s butt, making the quarterback jump slightly. “Gotta catch up with the MEN on the team,” Jared chided.</p><p>“Fuck you, man,” Derek quipped, grinning all the while. “Just watch how I play tomorrow with the 6 inside me.” I was a little confused as to what the numbers meant, but I assumed it had something to do with the toys buried in their asses. “Anyway, we gotta get going if we’re gonna buy everything you need before the mall closes.”</p><p>Derek turned and headed toward the silver Grand Cherokee parked in front of the house. His bare ass flexed as he walked, the plug staying firmly in place. Jared followed, red plug briefly peeking out between his round cheeks. I turned, locked the door, and ran to catch up with the two perfect asses in front of me. Derek sat in the driver’s seat, Jared was shotgun, and I sat behind Derek. The inside of the Jeep smelled like a combination of new car and jockstrap.</p><p>“Sorry about the mess; I haven’t cleaned it out since last Monday,” Derek said, starting the car. It was pretty messy, no doubt. Shirts, shorts, underwear, textbooks, and jockstraps — all strewn about the backseat and floorboard. These were clearly the source of the smell. “Just move my shit around so you have more room,” he said, and started the vehicle.</p><p>I shoved some of the clothes out of my way as he pulled out into the street. As I did so, my hand bumped against something firm and rubbery. I saw the end of a flesh-tone dildo peeking out of the pile of used clothes. I stared at it, disbelieving.</p><p>Jared glanced back at me from the passenger seat. “You’ll like the school uniforms we got here,” he said. “They really make you feel great.” Noticing my gaze, he glanced down at the pile of clothes next to me. “Hey, hey... There it is!” He reached back with his bare, muscular arm and picked up the dildo. It turns out it was actually a double-ended dildo. “I wondered where this was!” He waved it at Derek. “You steal my old training dildo, dude?”</p><p>Derek laughed. “Hey, I needed help getting ready for the 6 tomorrow!” By this point we had pulled onto the main highway heading toward the mall. Other cars surrounded us as we merged.</p><p>“Yeah, but you are so bad about cleaning your toys, dude,” Jared said, sliding the length of the dildo under his nose and breathing in. “Yep, that’s QB butt-smell all over it, man... I’m gonna have to clean it off myself. You’re such a slob!”</p><p>“Yeah, but you fuckin’ love it,” Derek grinned.</p><p>Jared laughed and slid his tongue along the length of the toy. I couldn’t believe this was happening! There were other vehicles all around us, and this jock was licking a double-ended dildo as casually as if it were an ice cream cone. “Mmm, fuckin’ nice.” He slid one of the ends into his mouth and proceeded to thrust it in and out of his mouth, getting it shiny with his spit.</p><p>My cock was raging hard now, and I adjusted my shorts to allow it a bit more room. Derek’s blue eyes glanced at me in the rearview mirror.</p><p>“Yeah, he bitches about having to clean his toys after I use them, but he shuts up once he gets to work,” he said, grinning. Jared flipped Derek the bird even as he twisted and thrust the dildo into his mouth, making soft gagging noises in the car. Derek didn’t have the radio on, so the sound was distracting... and extremely hot. Derek merged onto a different highway.</p><p>“So,” Derek continued, as if Jared sucking the dildo in public was the most natural and normal thing in the world, “What’s Idaho like?”</p><p>I scrambled to make conversation. “Oh, It’s pretty boring. It’s not like here.” I couldn’t help watching Jared as he pulled the dildo out and slurped up the excess spit. He switched to the other end of the dildo and began the process anew. “It’s colder... and you know... I guess we just have a different way of living.” I was trying to milk the “fish out of water” scenario as much as possible. I had a feeling I would need it.</p><p>“Yeah, the coach said we’d have to break you in easy. I know other high schools don’t have as strict of a service policy as North Valley. But you’ll learn fast. How long you been playing football?”</p><p>“Since 8th grade. I had a growth spurt that helped out a bit.” This was the truth, and it was easier to talk about it. “I worked out hard and bulked up, and I moved more into fullback than running back after that.”</p><p>“Yeah, you definitely filled out, dude. You’re fuckin’ NICE. Big shoulders and legs. And everyone’s gonna love that ass of yours. I can tell even through your shorts.” Derek’s blue eyes glanced back at me through the rearview mirror as he spoke. “Did your last coach have you train it up? Coach Ruiz has a philosophy of ‘big butt, loose hole,’ so if it’s not trained up, I’m sure it will be.”</p><p>“Uh... well, I dunno if mine is all that trained up.” I was barely hanging on to the new terminology, and Jared’s sucking noises in the passenger seat weren’t helping my concentration. “I’m out of practice, I guess.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, there’ll be a full team eval tomorrow before school where he will fit you with whatever you need to get you where you need to go.” He flicked on his turn signal. “I’m sure I’ll be moving to a constant-6 after eval tomorrow.”</p><p>We turned into the mall parking lot as I processed everything Derek was saying. Jared slid his tongue over the remainder of the double-ended dildo, near the middle. The rubbery toy was shiny with his spit now. Jared hadn’t cared a whit who saw him sucking on the dildo while we drove. I was sure the other drivers were able to see it, but I hadn’t looked over at them out of embarrassment. Jared and Derek appeared to be free of such concerns. Jared waved the dildo at Derek, mock-scolding him.</p><p>“Maybe I should carry this with me so you don’t feel the need to coat it with your butt-juice when my back is turned.” Jared poked Derek’s shoulder with the shiny toy.</p><p>Derek laughed. “Shut up. We all know you love it. That’s why I don’t bother!” Derek pulled into a parking space about halfway to the entrance. It looked like the mall was pretty busy. My heart was pounding seeing random shoppers heading to and from their cars.</p><p>Jared laughed at Derek and slid the tip of his tongue over one end of the dildo. He sucked it wetly, and then popped it out of his mouth. “Mmmm.” Both of them laughed as they unbuckled their seat-belts. Jared tossed the dildo back onto the pile of Derek’s clothes next to me and stepped out of the car.</p><p>They were both going to walk into the mall with their asses on display! This was so unbelievable to me. I sat there for a few seconds, considering the situation. There was no backing out now. I was in, and in deep. I opened my door, stepping out into the warm, late afternoon air. I slammed it shut and joined the two hot jocks as they casually strolled toward the mall entrance.</p><p>Their asses were so round and muscular, Jared’s a bit rounder and thicker than Derek’s. Their plugs never budged from their holes as they walked, the black and red bases staying firmly between their cheeks, keeping their toys deep inside them. We passed several people going into the mall as they were coming out, and some of them casually looked back to see the jocks’ asses, making no attempt to hide their observations. I was hot from embarrassment, but I was trying very hard not to show it and pretend that nothing was unusual.</p><p>Derek and Jared, however, seemed to enjoy the attention. They walked proudly, not exactly pushing out their asses, but definitely not attempting to minimize their profile. I noticed that both of them were sporting hard-ons that were even more prominent than before. Derek’s was particularly noticeable since he was wearing his white spandex shorts. Despite all this sexual arousal, there was a certain casualness to the situation. They were not thinking twice about the experience. This was a typical evening for them.</p><p>“I guess we should get you some regular clothes first, since the airline lost yours,” Derek said. “We gotta get rid of those Puritan shorts and T-shirt of yours, dude! No more of that; you’re a North Valley fullback now.”</p><p>My heart raced. “Umm.... what do you think I should get?” I said, wondering how bad this was going to get. We reached the entrance to mall and Jared politely held the door open for me and Derek.</p><p>“Your ass is hot, dude, so you can pretty much wear anything with those globes on display,” Derek said.</p><p>The inside of the mall was well-lit and much more crowded. Tons of people were walking about, talking to each other, carrying shopping bags, and of course glancing over at us. I tried very hard to ignore the situation and stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks. My cock was also beginning to react to the situation: it was semi-hard and bouncing around in my loose shorts as I walked.</p><p>“Definitely gotta go sleeveless,” said Jared.</p><p>“Yeah, and tighter. Or maybe more ‘open’,” Derek said, leading the way. “Let’s start over here.”</p><p>He led us quickly toward a sporty-looking store called Champions a few hundred feet away. People stared at us casually, watching Derek and Jared, and also glancing over at me in a more quizzical fashion.</p><p>Jared leaned toward me. “Yeah, people are trying to figure out if you’re a jock like us! Can’t wait to show ‘em that butt of yours.”</p><p>A sudden, soft slap made Jared pause and turn around. Did someone in the crowd just smack his ass? Both Derek and I stopped and turned to see. The person in question was a guy to was probably in his mid-twenties, a little stocky and average looking, wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans. Jared was about a head taller than he was, and now I could see a slight pink mark on Jared’s right bare cheek where he had been lightly smacked. I braced for Jared’s reaction as a few people around us also stopped to watch.</p><p>“Did you smack my ass?” Jared said, staring down at him.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” he said, as if he were telling him what time it was.</p><p>Jared nodded, his expression neutral. “Would you like anything else, sir?” He was speaking so politely. Not in a submissive way, but more in a “helpful” sense. The guy walked around Jared and slid his hand over the jock’s ass, feeling its musculature and shape.</p><p>“Bend over a bit,” he said casually.</p><p>“Okay.” Jared leaned forward, spreading his legs and pushing his cheeks back and open. The plug’s base was prominently on display between those muscular globes. I found my cock getting hard despite the strangeness of this situation. Or perhaps because of the strangeness. Some people were watching, others uninterested.</p><p>The stocky guy gently gripped the base of the toy, and wiggled it slightly. Jared moaned without shame.</p><p>“What size are you up to now?”</p><p>“I’m at a constant-7, max-12. Have been for the past two months,” Jared said proudly.</p><p>“Nice. Gettin’ looser I see.”</p><p>“Definitely. Hoping to go to a constant-8 next month, work up to max-14, but it might be tough to get there.”</p><p>The guy continued to feel Jared’s ass. Beside me, Derek looked slightly bored and began to text someone on his smartphone.</p><p>“Okay, you can stand up. Take off your shirt,” the guy said.</p><p>Jared stood up straight and began to pull off his black shirt. Jared’s torso was amazing: muscular, cut, nice-sized pecs and arms. Some dark hair dusted his chest around his nipples and a bit between his pecs. A few hairs made a faint path below his navel, and of course the removal of his shirt showed off his dark (but neatly sculpted) pit hair. The guy walked around to face Jared again, looking him over. Jared watched him with casual but attentive interest, loosely holding his shirt in one hand. Someone from the crowd—a middle-aged man—asked a question:</p><p>“How sensitive are your nipples?”</p><p>Jared immediately answered. “Not overly sensitive, sir, but I definitely like to have them played with.” He smiled and reached up to tweak one of them, his darker nub immediately becoming firm. I was definitely hard now.</p><p>“Okay then,” said the first guy. “I’ll be in touch after tomorrow. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Jared Dolinski. Number 23.”</p><p>“Senior this year?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>“Okay, number 23. See ya.” He turned and continued on his walk through the mall as if he had just stopped for a few minutes at a kiosk instead of publicly examining a half-naked football player. Jared turned back to us, leaving his shirt off and tucking part if it into the side of his football pants, allowing it to hang there.</p><p>“They’re already getting ready for the new season, dude!” he said to Derek, lifting up his arms and flexing proudly. “Soon I’m gonna be beating them off with a stick.” I could now breathe in the subtle, manly scent of Jared’s body, and my cock was now raging hard from seeing all this happen. I tried to adjust my shorts to hide my hardon, but didn’t have a lot of luck.</p><p>“You’ll be ‘beating them off,’ all right,” Derek said, finally looking up from his phone, “...with your ass and mouth.”</p><p>Jared laughed and patted his own ass. “You know it, bud.”</p><p>“Okay, anyway, we gotta hurry,” said Derek, moving toward the store again.</p><p>I followed with shirtless Jared to my right. I was silent, taking this all in. What exactly had I just witnessed? Jared appeared to welcome the attention, and the orders and questions didn’t faze him in the slightest. How normal was this? Did every guy in this universe act like this? My cock got even harder, and I casually adjusted it to appear less conspicuous.</p><p>We reached the Champions store without further incident. It looked like a typical store with sporty, athletic wear and some regular casual clothes. Derek led us to one side, looking up at the clothing hanging on one wall. It looked like there were a lot of small outfits hanging up, and then I noticed some of those partial-body mannequins wearing some of the clothes. They were outfits like Derek’s backless spandex shorts, but with even less coverage.</p><p>Derek and Jared wasted no time in looking for some clothes for me, and I mainly tried to think about something that would make my cock soft.</p><p>“Okay, so let’s just grab a few things that’ll look good on you,” Derek said. I was looking at the floor trying to imagine a cold day in February. “I think you need something that will show off that butt of yours,” he said, sliding a few hangers on the rack as he spoke.</p><p>“Yeah, his ass is a big part of his charm,” said Jared, stepping closer to me and gripping my right buttcheek through my shorts. Any progress I’d made on reducing my boner was immediately reversed. I could feel the heat from Jared’s naked torso. He glanced down at the tent I was making in my shorts and grinned. “Oh nice. Do I turn you on, bud?”</p><p>He was so direct about it that it took me off guard. “Y-yeah,” I answered, forgetting for a moment we were standing in a store within earshot of several other patrons. “Yeah, you both do.” I could feel my face turning a shade of pink.</p><p>“Awesome,” Jared said. “Always good to have some compatibility!” He smacked my ass gently. “Damn... love that bounce. Gotta lose these shorts, dude.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I guess we’ll find something else for me to wear,” I said, struggling with my embarrassment and my need to fit into this world. I stole a glance at Jared’s crotch. His bulge made it clear the running back was enjoying the conversation and contact.</p><p>Derek turned back around and held out several small pieces of clothing. “Hey let’s start with these.” He tossed them at me, and I caught them without thinking. “Something to wear around town outside of school. Don’t worry, they’ll all show off those hot cheeks. Jared, help Petros out a bit?”</p><p>Before I knew what was happening, Jared gripped my shorts and deftly pulled them down, effectively stripping me below the waist! “Hey, what the fuck, dude!” I barked, my semi-hard cock bouncing in the air from the waistband slipping over it and setting it free. My cut shaft was jutting out in front of me, my trimmed pubic hair doing nothing to hide it. I reached down to cover myself with the clump of clothes, unable to stop myself from being modest. “Whoa now! Not here!” I said, glancing around, my face reddening, but no one was really looking in our direction at the moment.</p><p>“Athletes don’t use the dressing rooms in Idaho, do they, Petros?” said Derek, chiding me. God, I knew that I wasn’t supposed to be embarrassed about this; they had gone over this in the mission objectives and education on this world. I needed to relax... accept it. Attempting to overcome my embarrassment, I glanced around the store to see that no one was looking in my direction. Well, that’s lucky, I suppose. Jared, however, was getting an eyeful and a handful. I felt his strong hand slide over my naked ass.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, man,” he said, his hand slapping my right cheek gently. “Look at this ass, Derek! So big and smooth and round... so fuckin’ perfect!” My face was turning red from the attention, and my cock was responding very quickly to the running back’s touch and compliments. “I know Ruiz is gonna want this butt trained up to the fuckin’ max! You’re gonna have the biggest plugs and dildos up there, man, and you’re gonna be so hard from it!” My dick was already hard, standing tall now from Jared’s teasing. I was beginning to sweat a bit: I could feel it in my pits and between my thighs.</p><p>Derek smirked and just pointed at the outfits I was holding. “Try ‘em on; I think I got the right size for you.” He turned back to look for more things for me to try on.</p><p>I looked at the small pieces of clothing in my hands, sorting them out, and realized that they were three different types of spandex “shorts,” complete with a full opening in the back for my ass. I was to expose my ass to the entire town, from now on!</p><p>Groaning inwardly, I swallowed and awkwardly stepped out of my old shorts gathered around my ankles, still wearing my shoes and socks. Jared’s hand continued to rub and squeeze my ass gently, his fingers slipping between my cheeks briefly, getting a little wet from my butt-sweat.</p><p>“Fuck, man...,” Jared groaned, sniffing his fingers. “Your butt is so fuckin amazing! I hope you let me clean your toys for ya!” I didn’t know what to say to that, but my cock was getting harder and harder, standing tall in front of me. I didn’t have an overly long dick, but it definitely had some girth to it.</p><p>I decided to hurry up and get the new shorts on before Jared got his hands on my cock. I chose the dark red shorts and bent over to step into them, maneuvering to put them on with my size-12 shoes and socks still on my big feet. The smooth material slid over my muscular thighs and over my crotch and ass, and after a few adjustments I discovered that they seemed to fit... or did they?</p><p>“Damn, that’s fuckin nice, man,” Jared said, stepping back to look at me. I had never worn anything like these shorts before—never anything so revealing. I struggled with finding exactly the right position for them, as they were cut very low in the front, showing off a bit of my sandy pubic hair even as the shorts struggled with wrapping over my hard cock. I had pushed my thick erection to one side, but the waistband was still very low. I tugged at the shorts, trying to get them to come up a bit, but it was designed so there was no extra room. The “legs” of the shorts were barely even an inch in length, so my thighs were completely bare. And, of course, the shorts hid nothing of my ass behind me. A contoured opening extending to halfway around my hips placed my round cheeks and crack on total, naked display. The shorts may have even pushed my ass up a bit to give it little extra shape, but my ass didn’t need it much.</p><p>Derek walked back toward me and stepped behind me to take a look. “Wow, that’s sick. You look awesome, man!” He grabbed my ass and squeezed it, making my cock jump a bit. “But seriously, lose the fuckin’ T-shirt. I have a tank you can wear here.” In his other hand were a few shirts he’d selected while I was getting dressed. I thought about asking if the shorts were really what they wanted me to wear, but I decided that would be too risky.</p><p>“Uh, yeah... I need something better than this T-shirt,” I said, nervousness making its way into my voice despite my trying to play it cool. I hesitated for a second, but then immediately pulled my T-shirt over my head. I glanced around quickly as I did so, and I was relieved that no one else was in the store aside from one employee, and he was busy at the checkout counter. My nipples began to harden from the air conditioning.</p><p>Derek handed me a white tank top. “Here you go. If this fits, then we’re all set.” The front of the tank had a picture of a mean-looking bulldog, complete with a spiked collar, and “North Valley Bulldogs” underneath. Not a bad mascot. I handed Derek the other shorts I was holding and began to pull the tanktop on over my muscled torso.</p><p>Immediately I noticed that the cotton tanktop stretched to accommodate my pecs, but it only reached about halfway down my torso. My abs and navel were not covered at all, and the lower half of the shirt had a “ripped” effect. I tried to pull it lower, but it just settled right back where it was before, keeping my stomach and the lower half of my back exposed. I was thankful that I had good abs, at least. I glanced at Derek and Jared, who were staring at me. Immediately I flushed from embarrassment, as I realized just how incredibly slutty I looked wearing a cut-off tanktop and tiny assless shorts!</p><p>“Dude, that’s perfect,” Derek said, grinning. He slid his hand over his crotch, cupping his growing cock while he looked me over. “NOW you look like a North Valley fullback, man!”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, he does!” Jared was rubbing his dick through his football pants and playing with his own nipple casually as he stared at me. “Man, I don’t wanna hold back! So fuckin’ hard to do that right now.”</p><p>“Uh... well, thanks!” I did like to wear tanktops back home since they showed off my arms, but damned if this wasn’t about five steps too far for me. Despite my embarrassment, having Jared and Derek standing there looking at me was getting me extremely horny!</p><p>Derek stopped playing with himself reluctantly. “Fuck, dude... I so wanna lick that body of yours all over, man, but we fuckin’ can’t!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jared said, “Coach Ruiz was like, ‘You boys know the rules, nothing until after the evaluation!’“</p><p>“So yeah, after your eval and you’ve been cleared, watch out!” Derek said. He sorted through my other new clothes in his hands. “Okay, let’s check out. These are all the same brand so there’s no need to try anything else on. You can just wear that out of the store.”</p><p>“Oh... you mean I’ll wear this outside?” I asked, and then added, “I mean... they don’t care if I wear it on the way out?” A stupid question; of course the store probably wouldn’t care if I wore their clothes while I checked out, but I needed to mask my shock of wearing this outfit right now, in public, without any warning at all.</p><p>“Sure, they don’t care,” Derek said and turned to head for the checkout counter, Jared doing the same. I leaned over and grabbed my old clothes from the carpeted floor, the cool air on my hole providing a subtle but clear reminder of how exposed my ass was.</p><p>We approached the cashier—a cute college guy with brown hair and a goatee. I was acutely aware of how on display I was standing in front of him, but he didn’t bat an eye at us.</p><p>“Find everything okay?” the cashier said.</p><p>“Yep,” Derek said, nodding. “We just need these. It’s for the Valley High football team.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” said Michael. “Lots of you guys comin’ in the last few days!” He rung up the shorts and T-shirts, glancing over my body as he did so. “New player? Haven’t seen you here before.”</p><p>I nodded, thinking about how obvious my cock was in my shorts. “Yeah, I just transferred in from Idaho. First time in California!”</p><p>“Well,” he said, “looks like you’ll be a good addition to the team! Really fuckin’ hot, dude,” he said, closing out the order on the computer. “Okay, boys, it’s all good. Total comes to 6 minutes of public service. Let’s get the new guy right up here!” He slapped the counter and stepped to the side, bending down to get something underneath the desk. My heart began to race, not knowing what was coming. What would I have to do now?</p><p>“Wait!” said Derek. “Austin hasn’t been evaluated, so he’s not cleared for service yet.”</p><p>“Oh, damn!” The cashier looked a little disappointed. “I was lookin’ forward to that big ass sliding down on this dildo!” Michael pulled out a nice-sized, black dildo, complete with balls and a suction cup, and firmly planted it onto the smooth countertop, fixing it in place. My heart was pounding. I felt like I had dodged a bullet. The 10-inch silicone dildo wobbled in the air, veins and head nicely sculpted to be as realistically shaped as possible. “So, whose gonna do it then?” He looked back and forth between Jared and Derek expectantly.</p><p>“Dude,” Jared elbowed the quarterback, “you’re wanting to get to a constant-6 tomorrow, so show us what you’ve got!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Derek grinned, shoving him back. “I’ll fuckin’ do it, man, and I’ll do it better than you ever could!” He immediately gripped the bottom of his tight tanktop and peeled it off his muscled, athletic torso. Derek’s body was smooth and just a little tan, his athletic pecs and pink nipples having no hair at all, but the slightest amount of blond hair peeking out the top of his shorts. My cock immediately responded, stretching my tiny, humiliating shorts even more. I adjusted them slightly, barely keeping it hidden.</p><p>Derek tossed his tanktop to Jared and wasted no time peeling off his own shorts, sliding them down to his shoes and stepping out of them proudly. His cut cock was already hard and standing tall, his crotch and balls dusted with short blond hairs. He did absolutely nothing to hide his full, naked erection, and casually tossed his shorts to Jared.</p><p>“Okay, man, how do you want me?” Derek asked the cashier, reaching down to rub his balls gently, stretching them after being trapped in his shorts.</p><p>“Squat down on this dildo,” Michael said, his hand covering the black dildo with clear lube. “You know the drill; don’t hold anything back. Show me how slutty you Bulldogs really are!”</p><p>Derek grinned. “Fuck yeah, I will!” He immediately threw one leg over the countertop and pulled himself up onto it next to the dildo. He moved his feet up underneath him, semi-squatting in his sneakers and socks. I suddenly remembered the plug that was already up his ass, but Derek was one step ahead of me. He faced me and Jared, planted his feet firmly, and squatted down, the base of his black plug almost touching the counter. He steadied himself with his strong hands and arms on the counter, and looked right at me as he grunted. “Mmm, fuck yeah...”</p><p>His plug began to slide out of his ass without him touching it. The flat base moved lower, and I could see that the lowest part of the plug was narrow, but just above it was thicker... and veiny. The base touched the countertop, and then the quarterback lifted his ass up, his pink hole sliding up and off a dildo-shaped plug that had probably been up his ass for hours at this point. The “veins” glistened in the light of the store, and his pucker winked and tried to close in the air above it. At the base of the dildo-plug was a white number “5,” and I couldn’t help but notice that it seemed to be very close to five inches in insertable length.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jared whispered under his breath, staring at Derek’s glistening butt-toy standing on the counter just a foot or so away from the bigger dildo, Derek still squatting a few inches over it with his cock raging hard. Jared was rubbing his own crotch as he watched.</p><p>Michael was watching Derek carefully. “Go on,” he said, pulling out his smartphone and pressing Record in his video app. “You’ve still got five more minutes.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Derek said with obvious eagerness. He rose up on the counter slightly and stepped back, steadying himself with one knee on the counter briefly, and then hovered his gaping hole directly over the bigger dildo. His pink opening gasped at the air, tiny wisps of a few blond, wet hairs around it and on his taint. He looked right at the cashier and grabbed the base of the dildo with both hands, his hard cock throbbing in the cool air. “Bulldogs are the biggest fuckin’ sluts in the state!” The quarterback bared his teeth, lowered his ass, and slid his gaping pucker onto the head of the black dildo.</p><p>My cock was so hard it was almost hurting, throbbing inside my shorts even as it was pushed to the side, precum oozing. I could hardly breathe, and in the store it was like time was standing still in the midst of the busy shopping mall. An announcement came over the loudspeaker that the mall was closing in 15 minutes, but I barely noticed. No one here was paying attention to that.</p><p>At this point, Jared had already reached over and grabbed Derek’s dildo-plug, now standing by itself, and had shoved it into his own mouth. “Mmmm glhg...” He groaned to himself as he began to fuck his mouth with it, slurping at and tasting a whole day of his bud’s hot ass on that used toy. He reached up to tweak his own nipples as he slurped and watched.</p><p>Meanwhile, my cock was aching. This was all too much to take in; I couldn’t control myself and began to gently rub the head through my micro-shorts. I was starting to sweat again.</p><p>Derek wasn’t stopping. His pink hole stretched around the dildo and slid lower and lower, his muscular cheeks taking more and more of that big toy. He grunted, moving a bit more slowly as he approached the bottom, but finally he hit the base of the toy, his taint landing firmly on the silicone “balls.” He looked at Michael again, staring right into the phone’s tiny, high-definition camera lens, his cock hard as a rock and oozing precum onto the counter.</p><p>“You wanna see how much of a slut I am? How a Bulldog quarterback takes a big dick?” Derek moved his arms up to flex them in a double-bicep pose, flashing his blond pits. The cashier continued to record, capturing every moment of the teenager’s public performance.</p><p>Derek didn’t wait for an answer. He placed his hands on the counter, steadying himself, and then immediately began to lift his ass up, sliding his hole up the length of the toy. Not missing a beat, he lowered himself right back down again, the dildo invading him fully and deeply. “Oh, fuck... god, this dildo feels so fuckin’ good...” He groaned and began to fuck himself on it again, and again, and again. In mere moments, the quarterback had set up a hard, eager rhythm of impaling himself on the dildo, the squelching, sloppy noise of the dildo sliding deep into his perfect ass filling our ears.</p><p>Michael moved a bit closer with his phone, still recording. “Good. Don’t hold back, Derek. My buds on Facebook are gonna love this vid of you. Make it good!”</p><p>Derek groaned, putting one hand behind his head and flexing his arm slightly as he fucked himself, clearly showing off his blond, sweaty pit. “Fuck yeah, I can’t get enough of this dildo,” he gasped between bounces. “It’s getting me... god, it’s getting me so close... oh fuck...” He gasped, closing his eyes, his throbbing cock standing tall, dripping with precum. “I’m so close... so close...”</p><p>“Close, huh?” Michael murmured, moving his free hand to lightly brush the underside of Derek’s cock, stroking it with one finger, twice.</p><p>“Fuck... don’t stop, don’t stop!” Derek shouted, but Michael pulled back. It didn’t matter though. “Oh god... I’m cumming! Fuck... here I go... fuck!” Derek’s cock spurted out a wet rope of hot cum, the first one landing all over his chest. Further volleys of seed shot all over the counter and onto the carpet near our feet. He groaned and shivered all over with pleasure, never touching his own cock throughout his orgasm. Derek kept fucking himself, never stopping even as he came.</p><p>It was all I could do not to cum right there on the spot. I had to ball my hands into fists and put them behind my back. Derek really knew how to put on a show.</p><p>Jared popped Derek’s shiny dildo-plug out of his mouth. “Holy fuck, man.” He was breathing hard, his own cock straining against his football pants.</p><p>The sweaty, cum-covered quarterback slowed his self-fucking to a complete stop. Moaning, he eased his perfect ass off the dildo, leaving the big toy shiny and wavering slightly in the open air of the store. His pink hole gaped and gripped at empty air. He panted, wiping some sweat off his forehead with his arm while he squatted on the counter.</p><p>“Would you like anything else?” he said, cum dripping down his chest.</p><p>“That’s all,” said the cashier, turning off the recording. “I’ll be able to sell that dildo for a nice profit now that it’s explored the depths of your ass. Of course I’ll upload this so everyone can see it!” He grinned, putting his phone back in his pocket.</p><p>“Perfect,” said Derek, sliding off the counter and standing up, his cock still hard. “It’s been a few weeks since I’ve had such a big dildo up my ass, man. It felt so fuckin’ good up there — hit all my sweet spots!” He reached back and gripped his own ass.</p><p>Jared watched his friend, grinning. “I know what you need now!” he chuckled, reaching out to steady Derek by gripping his shoulder and then sliding the spit-covered plug back inside the quarterback’s ass. Derek groaned as the his ass easily engulfed the dildo-plug and immediately settled it back into its place within him. He grinned and wiggled his butt.</p><p>“That’s better,” Derek said, bending down to pick up his shorts and tanktop off the carpeted floor. “Damn, I shot all over the place!”</p><p>“Here you go,” the cashier said, handing my bag of clothing to me. “All paid in service.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I said, a bit shakily, taking it from him.</p><p>Derek laughed and smacked my bare ass. “I guess that really turned you on, huh?” He stepped into his shorts and began to slide them up his muscular legs. “I mean, your dick is just about to pop out!”</p><p>I gulped quietly, nodded. “Yeah, that was... wow...” I was practically speechless.</p><p>“Don’t worry, man,” said Jared, sliding his arm around my shoulders. His skin was warm and smooth against mine. “You’ll get your chance soon! You’re gonna get so many service requests!”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, he will,” Derek said, adjusting his shorts to fit over his semi-hard dick. He hadn’t bothered wiping the cum off his cock, and his chest still had splatters his cum on it, now clearer and sliding down his abs. He didn’t put his tanktop back on, but tucked it into the side of his shorts like Jared had with his. “I know everyone’s gonna want a taste of that fullback body: ass, cock, face, nipples, pits... it’s all so fuckin’ hot!”</p><p>“Thanks, man,” I said, smiling a little at Derek’s compliment. I wasn’t sure what to say at this point. Jared patted my shoulder and stepped back, idly stretching his arms a bit.</p><p>“Okay,” Derek said, “now that we’ve got you some real clothes, I guess that’s enough for today.”</p><p>We left the store, and we walked through the mostly empty mall back toward the entrance. Derek did nothing to stop the cum from dripping down his chest and soaking into the top of his shorts. I could smell his sweat and cum now, and it was intoxicating.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Derek said. “So, tomorrow morning after your eval, they’ll fit you with your school uniform. I don’t know how you did things in Idaho, but here, the athletes have a uniform we wear the whole school year, with special changes or unique uniforms depending on the day and according to what the coach wants. You wear your training plug constantly except for when you’re in class where the seat plugs will replace it. And of course, coach’s rules or special situations overrule that. It’s all pretty standard stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Jared, “and practice is at 6 AM every morning before school and for the last period of the day. You’ll be given your showering days tomorrow, too.”</p><p>“Showering days?” I asked. I was thankful that there was hardly anyone in the mall now since it was closing, so few people were around to see my new attire.</p><p>“Yeah, in the morning, we have days assigned when we shower after morning practice. We rotate, so there’s usually about a third of us staying sweaty throughout the day and the rest of us are clean.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Derek, holding the door for us as we left the mall. “It all depends on what the coach decides, too. Sometimes none of us shower on game day... or we have a day where we all do. Or some other reason...”</p><p>“Regardless, throw out any deodorant you have if you use it. None of that here!” Jared said, laughing. “We just keep ourselves clean so we don’t smell bad — or just enough to have that jock scent that Derek loves so much.” He lifted up his arm and sniffed his dark-haired pit.</p><p>Derek laughed and didn’t respond to Jared’s jibe any further. We had just reached Derek’s vehicle. The sun was low in the sky, and the summer day was coming to an end soon. We climbed into the Jeep with me in the back again.</p><p>The trip home was less eventful, and for that I was somewhat thankful. Jared didn’t suck on any dildos this time, and we mainly listened to some of Derek’s alternative rock music. It was almost like the guys hadn’t been practically naked in public and Derek hadn’t ridden a dildo in on a store counter not fifteen minutes before. I had almost forgotten that I was wearing an incredibly revealing outfit.</p><p>We pulled up to my house, and Derek parked in front. He turned around slightly in the driver’s seat to face me, and I could still see some of his cum glistening on his chest.</p><p>“Awesome meeting you, dude,” he said, reaching back to shake my hand. Jared did the same. “The bus probably won’t be assigned to your house yet, so we’ll pick you up tomorrow morning at 5:45.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Jared, “you can wear one of these outfits that we bought, but after the eval you’ll have the school uniform from then on. We’re all getting new uniforms, actually! I’ve heard they’re pretty cool.”</p><p>Trying to ignore the small sense of dread I felt as Jared discussed the uniforms, I shook Derek’s hand, then Jared’s. “Thanks, you guys. You do quite a few things differently here, so you’ve been a big help!”</p><p>I opened the door and stepped out of the car with my bag, closing the door. The vehicle pulled away and drove off, and I was left with my own thoughts. I felt pretty good about the situation; these were some pretty cool guys, and I hoped that the other team members were just as cool. I knew that tomorrow was going to be intense. Totally new situation, new rules, new expectations. This was nothing like my previous high school football experience. But this is how it was going to be. For a year!</p><p>Suddenly I realized that I was essentially half-naked and standing on the sidewalk outside my house. I quickly turned and headed for the door, fumbling for my keys that were still in my old shorts. Derek had shoved them into the shopping bag. I unlocked the door and entered, closing and locking the door behind me.</p><p>I sighed, took a deep breath, and bounded up the stairs to my room. Today was Day One of my new life, and I would do my best to make it work. I was a North Valley High School football player now—a Bulldog—and things would never be the same again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Monday, August 13, 2018</strong>
</p>
<p>Last night, I had discovered that my smart phone had a signal and worked just fine here, so I set up my daily alarm like usual. When it went off at 5 AM, I almost forgot that I was in a different place. My thoughts landed on the day ahead, and immediately a small jolt of adrenaline shot through me. I knew that today was going to be intense.</p>
<p>Yesterday had been an incredible experience, and to be honest, I couldn’t help jacking off a couple of times after I had gotten home. Derek and Jared were so hot and sexy, and the things I saw them do... well, I couldn’t hold back any more. After my second orgasm for the evening, I got sleepy and decided to go to bed early knowing I had to get up for team orientation and my evaluation. Plus, apparently the trip through the portal and the excitement of the day had taken a lot out of me. But now, my first day at North Valley High School was now staring me in the face.</p>
<p>I jumped out of bed and bounded down the stairs to make myself some breakfast. I quickly ate, showered (remembering not to use any deodorant), and shaved my face down to a bit of stubble on my chin. I still had to decide on what I would wear, and so I pulled out my new clothes, sorted through them, and in the end made my decision. My shirt would be a form-fitting black tanktop with “BULLDOGS” in white block letters on the front. It was the longest of the tanktops that Derek had gotten me, but it still left a few inches of skin showing at the bottom. If I stretched my arms up or moved much at all, the tank would slide up my torso to reveal my navel and stayed there. I kept having to adjust it and pull it down a bit. The shorts I selected were dark red with a white, scowling bulldog’s face right on my crotch. My big, muscular ass was exposed in the back, but at least the shorts weren’t quite as small as the shorts I wore last night. They were still just as tight, firmly hugging my hips, thighs, and bulge. Regardless, I knew that this would be the last time I would wear this sort of clothing to school: we were supposed to get our school uniforms today. </p>
<p>I had barely selected my outfit and pulled on my white socks and tennis shoes when I heard a honk from outside. I grabbed my bookbag and phone and headed downstairs.</p>
<p>My stomach had butterflies as I opened the front door and stepped out. In the cool gray light of the morning I could see Derek’s vehicle idling on the side of the street, and Jared’s handsome face grinning at me from the passenger side. I locked the front door and bounded for the Jeep, acutely aware of my exposed ass and how my shirt rode up even more as I jogged toward them. I opened the back door, threw my bookbag in, and climbed into the backseat.</p>
<p>“Morning,” said Derek, looking back at me. “Lookin’ GOOD there, Petros!”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” I said, noticing that Derek was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and a black jockstrap. “You too,” I said a bit more quietly. I adjusted my tanktop again and buckled up, feeling the cool seat on my bare ass.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s up,” Jared said, looking back at me flashing me his grin again, and then yawned, stretching. He was wearing a dark green shirt with sleeves open almost to his waist. “Fuck, I hate getting up this early.” He yawned again and then relaxed, putting his hands on his black spandex shorts, rubbing his bulge idly.</p>
<p>Derek pulled the Jeep away from the curb. It was early, and we were all a little more subdued than usual, even though my heart was pounding in my chest.</p>
<p>“So,” I said, after a few moments, “what’s the first thing for today?”</p>
<p>“The Coach’ll give his official opening lecture about everything,” said Derek, “so it’s not too exciting, but after that come the evals.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, man,” Jared said, reaching down between his legs, under his bulge. “I couldn’t sleep without my plug in!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it took me a while, too,” said Derek. “My butt feels so empty without it.” He turned onto the highway, heading in a different direction than he did last night.</p>
<p>“I hate having to go without it before evals, dude. It always makes me so fuckin’ eager to get pounded and filled again. You know they do this on purpose, man!”</p>
<p>Derek laughed. “It’s just to make sure the size isn’t too big for you. I’m sure your slutty ass will be all good after you get in class.”</p>
<p>“No dude,” Jared said, playing with his own nipples, “I’m gonna be like this all day now.”</p>
<p>Derek laughed again. “Shut up! Austin’s gonna think you’re a dork.”</p>
<p>Jared laughed and relaxed again. He counted on his fingers. “So lemme think, who’s new to first string this year? Vinny, Will, Cesar... I think that’s it, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s all the offense. I’m tryin’ to remember who’s new on defense. Dewayne, that Wilson kid, Leo... Hey, Kyle’s brother is starting in JV! He says he’s pretty good.”</p>
<p>They talked more about all the different players, who was moving to first string, and who was new, but I couldn’t keep all the new names straight. I tried to relax and watch where we were going.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before we reached the high school. It was getting a bit brighter outside as Derek pulled into the school parking lot and circled around toward the football field. A few other vehicles were also pulling in, and I could see some other guys — I assumed they were football players as well — heading for the locker room entrance beneath the bleachers. It seemed like all of them had their bare asses on display. I saw a couple of guys saying goodbye to their parents as they dropped them off.</p>
<p>Derek pulled into a space and turned off the Jeep, and we immediately got out of the vehicle. My heart was racing even faster now. The cool air was hardening my nipples in my tanktop, and I tried very hard to be calm and collected. I slung my bookbag over my shoulder and followed Derek and Jared. Their asses were just as hot as ever, but I was too nervous to get hard right now. They said hello to a few guys as they walked in. All of them were dressed similarly to us, so I didn’t feel quite so out of place.</p>
<p>Suddenly I heard my name.</p>
<p>“Hey! Are you Austin Petros?” It was a deep voice, older.</p>
<p>I turned to see who had shouted that, and walking toward me from the parking lot was a man, probably mid-30s, Latino, dressed in a red polo shirt and tight shorts. He was big and muscular, with a little extra layer of beef. His dark goatee was neatly trimmed and complimented his dark handsome face quite well. He wore a whistle around his neck and was carrying some folders and a clipboard. This had to be one of the coaches.</p>
<p>“Um, yes sir, that’s me!” I was immediately embarrassed having him see me like this, my ass out in the open air, but I quickly attempted to suppress it. I knew he saw the other guys like this all the time, and besides, my coaches had seen me naked tons of times in the past. Of course, this outfit was a little different from the casual nakedness of the locker rooms I’ve been in before. He stepped toward me and extended his hand.</p>
<p>“I’m Coach Ruiz, nice to meet you,” he said, shaking my hand firmly as I offered it. “I recognized you from your MaxPreps profile. Glad to have you on the team.”</p>
<p>I gulped, almost audibly. “Glad to be here, sir,” I said.</p>
<p>“I don’t often make someone first string immediately after transferring in and without going to summer practice, but your record was good enough to do just that,” he said, his brown eyes looking me over. “Of course, you know about the transfer sit-out period, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I think I won’t be able to play until the first of October?”</p>
<p>“That’s right. You’ll practice with the team but you won’t get to play in any games until then. That’ll be the Homecoming game.”</p>
<p>I nodded, relieved we were talking about football. “That’s fine with me.”</p>
<p>“Until then, one of our second-string running backs, Jamal Booker, is gonna fill your place. He was gonna be the starting fullback until you transferred in, but he’s better as a running back anway.” He looked me over. “Looks like you’ve got a nice body, too. How much service did you do in Idaho?”</p>
<p>I think I knew what he meant by “service” given my experience with Derek and Jared last night. My face immediately reddened, and my heart raced again. “Um... well, I guess not too much. It’s not like it is here. It was different...”</p>
<p>Coach Ruiz nodded. “Well, don’t worry; I’ll make sure you’re up to speed and trained how you should be trained. We’re proud of the service that our boys provide, and I’ll put you on the right track. Anyway, we’ll talk more about it during the eval.”</p>
<p>I nodded in response, not sure what to say. “Thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>“Go on and head inside. And no fooling around before your evaluation!” He started to flip through his folder, and I turned and continued my walk toward the locker room, my heart pounding even more. At this point it looked like everyone else had made their way inside. I reached the door and took a quick breath as I cracked it open. I could tell the temperature of the room was much warmer than outside, and the hot smell of sweaty guys hit my nostrils like a freight train. I could feel my cock getting a little thicker in my shorts, pushing the face of the bulldog out a bit. The air from inside was humid and filled with the sound of laugher, talking, and joking. I steeled myself and stepped inside.</p>
<p>The locker room was huge, smelled like a used jockstrap, and was packed with dozens of guys. Everywhere I looked, I saw scantily-dressed, half-naked guys milling around, talking, and joking with each other. By and large, they were all extremely hot: athletic wide receivers, muscular running backs, beefier linebackers... the full gamut of body types was here, all ages from freshmen to seniors. And like every football team, there were plenty of Black guys, White guys, Latino guys, and a few Asian guys as well.</p>
<p>They weren’t just hanging out together and keeping their distance from each other, either. Everywhere I looked, muscular arms were wrapped around wide shoulders, hands casually touching chests, feeling biceps, tweaking nipples, and cupping bulges. Some of the guys were having their bare asses caressed and explored by their buddies. All this was happening casually, as if this were the most normal thing in the world. They were talking about their summer, stuff their family did together, how lame a teacher was, how fuckin’ early it was — practically everything.</p>
<p>Quite a few of the players had turned to look at me, their eyes glancing over my body. “Oooowww! Fuck yeah, dude,” one of them called out, grinning at me. Others joined in and whistled, and I flushed red and made my way over to where Derek and Jared were standing. They were against the lockers in the middle of the room, laughing and talking with a few guys. Jared saw me coming and motioned me over.</p>
<p>“Hey, this is Austin Petros,” he said, introducing me to his friends. “He’s gonna be the new starting fullback.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I heard we got a new one,” said the shorter, dark-haired guy next to him. He was tan, very muscular, and had sexy designs and beautiful male angels tattooed all over his body. He was wearing a dark red tanktop that could barely be called a shirt: it didn’t even reach down over his pecs, so his nipples (one of them surrounded by an intricate tattoo) were on full display. Wrapped around his ample package was a white mesh bikini-like brief with no rear. He extended his hand. “I’m Vinny Marconato, starting tight end.” His light-brown eyes and prominent nose only made him all the hotter.</p>
<p>I shook his hand. “Hey, nice to meet you.” I couldn’t help but stare at his body. Sexy dark hair traced down from his navel to his crotch, spreading out a bit above top of his briefs. His pecs were smooth and his tiny nipples were hard even in the warm air. He looked me over and grinned, his big smile lighting up his face.</p>
<p>“Damn, we’ve got a hot one this year!” he said, and without hesitating he gripped the bottom of my tanktop and lifted it up over my pecs, revealing my chest. His thumbs rubbed over my nipples and I couldn’t help but gasp. “And he loves his nipples like I love mine!” My cock immediately began to respond to Vinny’s touch.</p>
<p>“Hey,” said Jared, “we all love our nipples!” He started playing with his own, as if to demonstrate.</p>
<p>Vinny laughed and leaned forward to kiss my left pec. He stopped teasing my nipples and lifted his arms to flex his big biceps, showing off his dark, curly pits. “Welcome to the offensive team, man. Like the view?”</p>
<p>“Don’t pay any attention to Vinny, dude,” said Jared, placing his hand on Vinny’s face and playfully shoving him away. “He’s all full of himself. Thinks he’s hot shit since he’s first string in his junior year.”</p>
<p>I laughed as Vinny slapped Jared’s hand out of his face, still smiling. “You know I’m awesome,” he said. “You’re gonna love slurpin’ on my plug every day, Dolinski!”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Jared shoved him again, but laughed along with him.</p>
<p>Another guy stepped forward, tall and athletic build, light brown hair, very handsome. So was his (clearly) identical twin right beside him. “Hey, I’m Noah, and this is Nathan. We’re both wide receiver.” I shook his hand and then his brother’s. They were both shirtless, displaying their smooth chests and athletic arms, and each wore an identical pair of dark blue spandex shorts. I caught a glimpse of Nathan’s bare hip, so it was clear that their shorts were open in the back like mine.</p>
<p>“Great to meet you,” I said.</p>
<p>They both nodded at the same time. “Great to have you on board,” Nathan said, his hand sliding around his brother’s waist. Noah grinned and wrapped his arm around his brother as well, pulling him close, their naked torsos freely touching without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Damn,” Noah said to Jared and Vinny, “this stupid no-plug thing is makin’ us horny as fuck! We’ve been teasing each other all morning.”</p>
<p>Jared nodded. “Yeah, we were talking about that on the way here. I feel so empty and horny, man.”</p>
<p>“Oh I know!” Vinny said, pushing out his ass and wiggling it some. “I made my little brother finger me in the car on the way over.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, your parents made your brother get up this early too?” Nathan said, reaching his hand into Noah’s shorts and stroking his twin’s shaft.</p>
<p>“Nah, he’s got practice this morning too at the middle school. He’s on the wrestling team.”</p>
<p>“Hey didn’t you wrestle your freshman year?” asked Nathan, Noah leaning back and kissing him on the cheek while his brother teased him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I didn’t like it. Coach Hoff was a total fuckwad. He was hot as hell and I would sit on that big cock any day of the week, but he had it out for me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he really didn’t like you for some reason,” said Jared, sliding his hand down Vinny’s back to slip a finger into his crack. “Mmm, you’re letting your hair grow out now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn’t have it cut this summer,” Vinny said, widening his stance so Jared had easier access. “I like how it feels, plus... well, you know, Pitta never shaved his hole! Don’t see why I should. Oh yeah... that feels good, man.” He paused for a moment, enjoying the feel of Jared’s finger rubbing his hole. “Anyway, Hoff didn’t like me cause I didn’t follow his stupid diet. It’s not like I didn’t eat right, but I wanted to move *up* in a weight class, not down. Anyway, I’m much bigger like I want now, and I like football way better.”</p>
<p>I was somewhat stunned by the conversation. I had just learned so much more about this world in the past minute. The twins were openly playing with each other’s dicks right in front of me, Vinny’s brother was fine with fingering his brother’s hole... and was Vinny talking about Dennis Pitta, the NFL tight end that just retired this year?</p>
<p>Throughout all this, Derek was leaning back on the lockers behind Vinny, just listening to the conversation. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. But then I noticed him look toward the door and stand up straight. “Hey,” he said to us, nodding toward the entrance. We all looked over at the door to see Coach Ruiz stepping inside.</p>
<p>The coach raised his hand up in the air, looking around at all of the players. We all fell silent except for a couple of guys joking in the corner, and a quiet look from Ruiz quickly silenced them as well. He paused for a few moments, and I could hear the sound of the vents running in the ceiling as we all waited.</p>
<p>“Are you dirty fucks ready to go all the way to STATE CHAMPIONSHIPS THIS YEAR?!” he shouted, and immediately everyone began to yell and shout and howl. I joined in, swept up in the moment. Despite this world being very sexual in ways I couldn’t even imagine before today, it was still football, and football was awesome. After a few moments, everyone quieted down again, this time with a little more energy in the room.</p>
<p>“That’s the plan, boys. Last year we almost made it, but we’ve got a STRONG team this year! Are we STRONG?”</p>
<p>Immediately we all hollered back at him, a lot of the guys flexing and shouting, “Fuck yeah we are, coach!”</p>
<p>Coach Ruiz proceeded to give us all a speech about our strengths as a team, our advantages, and the things we needed to work on and improve. We had lots of opportunities to yell and show our team spirit throughout. Vinny, the twins, Jared, and I eventually settled down on the bench to listen, Vinny and Jared on either side of me. They casually touched my body throughout, putting their arms around me from time to time, and it wasn’t long before I was doing the same to them. It wasn’t a sexual thing; it was their way of treating me as part of the team, I think. But then again, Vinny played with my nipples here and there, so yeah, it was sexual too.</p>
<p>By the time the coach’s speech was over, I was a little hoarse from yelling in the humid air. We were all sweating from everyone being crammed into a locker room against each other. I have to say I was impressed. This part was familiar to me. I knew about football, and this camaraderie was what football was all about. I felt much more relaxed now, and I was excited to start practicing with these guys and getting to know them.</p>
<p>“Okay, boys,” Coach Ruiz said, looking at his clipboard. “Break up into your teams. Varsity players! Starting players are evaluated first. Offense evaluation is in the weight room, defense will be in Room 4. ALL special teams are in Room 6, no matter which string you are. All the rest of the second-string players, go get your school uniforms in the gym while the starting players are having their evals. Then you’ll switch up once they’re finished. JV players! You’ll get your school uniforms first, and then you’ll be evaluated in Rooms 3 and 5. See Coach Wierman for your room assignments once you get there. GET TO IT!” He blew his whistle, and immediately everyone picked up their bookbags and began to shuffle out the door.</p>
<p>My heart began to pound. Coach Ruiz’s rousing speech had made me forget what was coming! I grabbed my bookbag and joined the throng, following my group out.</p>
<p>The sun was up now, and it was getting a bit warmer. My team didn’t have far to walk: the weight room was just across the breezeway from the locker room. The rest of the team was heading back toward the main building of the school by crossing the football field, and I guessed that they would be evaluated there. I watched the crowd of bare-assed players walking across the dew-covered football field for a moment, enjoying the view, but then I quickly steeled myself and followed my group into the weight room.</p>
<p>The weight room was actually pretty impressive. There were lots of nicely-arranged free weights, racks, and a few Smith machines in a long room with a floor-to-ceiling mirror covering one of the longer walls, making it seem like the room was double its actual size. The weights looked like they were used constantly. There were eleven players in my first-string group, naturally, and we all filed in and gathered in the center of the room. A young red-haired student with a short stack of papers and a clipboard was standing near a squat rack that had been pulled off to the side closer to the mirrored wall. The other players greeted him, and his red Bulldogs T-shirt seemed to demonstrate that he helped with the football team (maybe a statistician?).</p>
<p>The floor in this area covered by a large, firm mat. The other players sat down in a haphazard half-circle in front of the rack, and I joined them, sitting next to Derek and another guy that I didn’t know: a young, sexy Latino player in a white sleeveless shirt and red spandex shorts. He was very muscular with short curly hair and a couple of tattoos on his big arms.</p>
<p>I didn’t get a chance to talk with him because Coach Ruiz entered from the breezeway and shut the door. My heart was pounding as I realized Ruiz was going to be doing our evaluations. He walked over to the rack and set a duffle bag on the floor next to him, glancing over his clipboard. </p>
<p>“Let’s hurry up and get started,” he said, looking down at his clipboard. “Marconato!”</p>
<p>Vinny grinned and stood up. The Italian tight end sensuously pulled off his hardly-there T-shirt and tossed it aside. His back had an excellent V-shape and musculature, and his round butt looked amazing from this angle. We all watched him as he bent over and slid his backless briefs off, kicking them to the side. He stepped over to the rack and turned to face us, standing directly under the built-in pullup bar, naked save for his shoes and socks. Freed of the mesh briefs, his thick, cut cock was quickly hardening, getting taller and rising up toward the ceiling. A short patch of dark, curly hair surrounded the base of it, his ample balls dusted with a bit of hair as well. Vinny reached up to grip the pullup bar with both hands, simply holding onto it, standing straight and displaying his curly pits as a matter of course. With the mirror behind him, we could see every inch of his sexy body, front and back. He glanced at the coach and then at us, grinning a bit. His cock was at this point fully erect, standing tall and proud in front of him.</p>
<p>Despite my nervousness, I was getting pretty turned on watching Vinny strip and stand there like that, his erection on display. A couple of the other guys I didn’t know yet were already rubbing their crotches while they watched. Everyone else was watching him just as closely. The coach walked up to Vinny, looking him over briefly before he spoke.</p>
<p>“So, Marconato,” he said, “welcome to the first-string offensive team.” He cupped Vinny’s left buttcheek with his big hand. “I guess you’re pretty excited about that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” he said, squirming slightly and making his erection wobble in the air. “I am; I really love to play, and I’m glad I get to be first string as a junior!”</p>
<p>The coach leaned down into Vinny’s left armpit, the curly hairs brushing against his nose and lips. He breathed in deeply. “Very nice body scent, Marconato. Very masculine, sexy.” He squeezed Vinny’s biceps, pecs, and buttcheeks appraisingly. “Good musculature. I can see how much work you put into the gym this summer.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Vinny said, pushing out his chest a little bit more and pushing back his ass.</p>
<p>“And look at this!” The coach gave the tight end’s thick cock a light, playful slap, watching as it bounced briefly and then returned to its tall stance at full arousal. “It’s gotten even thicker from what I saw last year. You’re still growing.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir, I love my thick cock!” Vinny said proudly. The coach smiled very slightly.</p>
<p>“Looks like you really enjoy your teammates looking at your body, too.” He turned to look at the rest of us. A lot of us, myself included, were stroking our cocks through our shorts. The twins had just pulled their dicks out and were stroking them, leaning against each other while they watched.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, I do... I love it when anyone appreciates my body!” Vinny looked at us, making eye contact with several guys and making his cock bounce by flexing his pelvic muscles.</p>
<p>The coach nodded, referring to his clipboard again. “I have a lot of comments from community members about your services from the summer break, saying, ‘Vinny was such a cocky little fuck. I loved worshipping his perfect body,’ and ‘He loved showing off for me.’ Lots of comments like that.” His free hand was rubbing Vinny’s ass and sliding up his muscular back.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I got a lot of requests for that and for having a cocky attitude!” Vinny was looking in our direction during the conversation, mostly, but he would glance over at the coach from time to time.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you did! You definitely stepped up to the plate with those services, Marconato.” The coach slid his hand over Vinny’s chest, tweaking his nipples slightly. Vinny groaned softly and squirmed his tattooed form again. “But, I also have some other comments here I’ll be reading you and the team. But before that, you haven’t been sized for the semester yet. Let’s get you ready first.” Vinny looked a little concerned at the coach’s tone. The coach turned to the red-haired student.</p>
<p>“Gareth, do you have the sizer ready?”</p>
<p>The student (clearly named Gareth) nodded in response.</p>
<p>“Good, let’s get his legs up.”</p>
<p>The coach stepped back to give Gareth room as he slid a tall, padded stool over and placed it just in front of Vinny, who seemed to know what to do next. The tight end never let go of the pull-up bar, but he pulled his body up slightly and then swung forward to plant his rear onto the stool, his torso leaning back. He spread his legs open, and the coach and Gareth quickly grabbed one leg each and pulled them wider apart and higher up. Vinny adjusted his body so he was resting on the small of his back. Gareth and Coach Ruiz put Vinny’s ankles into two velcro loops attached to the rack, holding his legs wide open and placing his hole on prominent display. Vinny hung tight to the pull-up bar, keeping himself in place. It looked like it wasn’t too hard for him hold himself this way since most of his weight was on the stool.</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but stare at the tight end’s sweaty hole spread wide and on display before us. Tiny curls of sexy hair surrounded Vinny’s pink orifice, perfectly framed by his smooth, muscular cheeks, fuzzy balls, and thick erection. Coach Ruiz moved around to Vinny’s side and reached one of his strong hand down to casually slide a couple of fingers over the junior’s hole. The coach gently slipped his fingertip into that pink opening. Vinny groaned softly, wiggling his strong legs, pushing onto the coach’s finger. My cock was raging hard in my tight shorts.</p>
<p>“Eager fuck, aren’t you, Vinny?” the coach said, chuckling a bit.</p>
<p>“Yes sir, I am!” Vinny squirmed a bit more, not in the least bit hesitant to announce his desire.</p>
<p>Gareth, meanwhile, had walked up on the other side of Vinny, between us and his spread legs, and held up an interesting device. It looked like a high-tech sex toy: a tiny, red dildo was at one end, and a molded handle with several buttons and a small LCD display at the other. I guessed that this was the “sizer” that the coach asked about. The tiny dildo was very shiny and looked like it was coated in lube.</p>
<p>“Let’s see what this ass of yours will be able to handle this semester,” said the coach, removing his fingers and looking at Gareth. “Go ahead and start with a 3. He can handle it.”</p>
<p>Gareth nodded and pressed a button on the sizer. I heard a whirring sound, and it appeared that the tiny dildo began to lengthen and thicken, beeping once, twice, and then three times. Gareth turned it off, and the dildo stopped expanding. It looked like it was about 3 inches now.</p>
<p>Gareth reversed his grip and stepped around behind Vinny’s other leg, facing us but intent on the tight end’s hole. He casually centered the tip of the dildo at his opening, and then pushed it inside. Vinny groaned and squirmed, watching it slip inside. It was just seconds before the dildo was buried to the handle. The coach nodded.</p>
<p>“Yep, took a 3 with no problem even after 12 hours of abstinence,” Ruiz said, looking down at Vinny, watching the tattooed player squirm with apparent pleasure. “You were at a constant-5 this summer, right? Go ahead and move to a 5, Gareth.”</p>
<p>Gareth pushed a button again, and the sizer whirred, beeping again, then again, and he turned it off. Vinny groaned loudly. “Oh fuck,” he moaned, his cock hard as a rock and lying on his abs.</p>
<p>Gareth looked at the sizer. “Still showing tension in the yellow zone.”</p>
<p>The coach nodded. “Move to 6 just to make sure.”</p>
<p>Whirr. Beep. Vinny groaned again, and Gareth checked the sizer. “Orange zone.”</p>
<p>“Okay, looks like it’s not too long before we can move you to a constant-6, Marconato. You’re not in the green for constant-5 yet.” The coach played with Vinny’s nipples with his free hand, moving back and forth between them, teasing them.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” said Vinny, closing his eyes and enjoying the coach’s teasing. “I’ll do my best, sir!”</p>
<p>Gareth unceremoniously pulled on the sizer. The junior’s hole slid off the now 6-inch dildo, puckering in the air for a moment before closing. Vinny groaned again.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will, Marconato.” The coach stepped back and referred to his clipboard again. “Now, while Gareth gets a plug for you, we need to discuss the other reviews I have here.”</p>
<p>Vinny adjusted his hands on the pull-up bar and looked nervous again, his hole squeezing in the open air. “Uh, okay,” he said, glancing at all of us and then back to the coach. The coach cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I’ve got some examples here. One community member said, ‘Vinny was extremely hot and loved to be fucked at both ends, but I could tell that he wasn’t into being called dirty names. He was more than willing to do what I told him to do, but it felt kind of mechanical. Although he was specifically told to submit, he still displayed some cockiness. I think there are definitely times for that, but that’s not what I wanted from him.’ And another one: ‘Vinny sucked dick like a pro, but he was clearly full of himself. We all wanted him to really go wild sucking all of our cocks and drinking down the cum we had collected for him, but he was still posing for the pics we took and flexing here and there. It felt like he was getting off on being the center of attention, not being a filthy slut for us.’”</p>
<p>Vinny’s face reddened as Coach Ruiz talked. He was clearly a bit embarrassed hearing these reviews read aloud.</p>
<p>“What do you say to that, Marconato?” Ruiz said, looking up at him.</p>
<p>Vinny squirmed, clearing his throat. “Uh... well, it just doesn’t get me off to be, um, humiliated like that. It doesn’t make me hard, so I try to make it work in other ways. I really didn’t mean to not make them happy, coach! I just never got into acting like that.”</p>
<p>The coach nodded. “Well, now you’re the starting tight end, Marconato. And I won’t have a first-string player that isn’t capable of serving the community fully and eagerly.” Before Vinny could respond, Ruiz turned to Gareth. The student had returned with a black, cock-shaped plug. “Go ahead and plug him, Gareth.”</p>
<p>Gareth stepped in between Vinny’s legs and slid the 5-inch plug deep into the junior’s hole. Vinny grunted as it slid inside, his muscular ass almost caressing it as it settled in. He closed his eyes briefly and squirmed with pleasure. Gareth patted the base of the plug buried deep in Vinny’s ass and then began to detach the tight end’s ankles from the velcro straps. Vinny was focused on the coach and barely acknowledged that the stool was moved aside as he returned to a standing position, still gripping the pull-up bar, but this time with the base of the plug just visible between his cheeks in the mirror behind him. His cock was even harder now, despite the desperate look on his face.</p>
<p>“So,” continued the coach, “We’re going to break down that ego of yours and build some new desires in you, Marconato. I’m going to make sure that you’ll not only be able to handle humiliation... but that that you’ll start to *crave* it.” Ruiz slapped his ass a few times, watching the tight end’s cock bounce.</p>
<p>Vinny looked at him with pleading eyes. “Wait! I’ll try again... I’ll do better! I can do it!”</p>
<p>The coach paused, looking over the desperate, tattooed junior, and then continued briskly.</p>
<p>“An hour before every game begins during the season, you will march over to the opposing team’s locker room. You’ll offer yourself completely to them, and I mean COMPLETELY. You will eagerly and without the slightest hesitation submit yourself to those players, and you’ll do anything they tell you to do. The other coaches have already been informed about this, and they’ll be encouraging their players to make you do some of the most humiliating and degrading acts they can think of. No matter what they order you to do, you will do it, and you will do it WELL. You’ll perform whatever sexual acts they wish, you’ll act how they want you to act, and you’ll do it PERFECTLY. Of course, you can’t half-ass it and not tell me about it. Your performance will be evaluated by the opposing coach. If you don’t receive a near-perfect evaluation, then you’ll be benched for that game and our second-string tight end will play instead. The opposing coaches do not know that you’ll be benched if you don’t do well; they only know that you should be fully evaluated.” The coach paused looking at Vinny. The junior looked a little pale, but his hard cock had not wavered. “Is that understood?”</p>
<p>I was speechless, and the other players hardly moved. Vinny was speechless as well.</p>
<p>“I said, is that understood, Marconato?”</p>
<p>Vinny gulped audibly, licked his lips, and nodded firmly. “Yes, sir.” His jaw was set with determination.</p>
<p>“Good. Go on and sit down.” The coach looked at his clipboard and flipped the papers to the next page. “Next, Jared!”</p>
<p>Vinny’s life had been changed in just a few moments, and the coach had already moved on to the next player! The tight end let go of the pull-up bar, absently stretching his shoulders as he stepped back over to our group, lost in thought. Vinny crouched down, still naked except for his shoes and plug, and sat on the floor next to Derek.</p>
<p>My heart was pounding in my chest. The coach could do that to me too, and I had never done any of this! What was he going to have me do? I saw Derek put his hand on Vinny’s shoulder, rubbing it roughly, giving him a little comfort. Vinny’s expression was still stoic and focused, staring straight ahead.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, I had no time to absorb Vinny’s situation before Jared began to pull off his shirt. The sexy running back’s torso was just as hot as it was last night. Jared’s black spandex shorts framed his bare ass perfectly, but he reached down and slid those shorts over his muscular thighs. I could just catch a glimpse of some dark hair between his cheeks as he bent over and pulled his shorts off over his shoes, leaving the handsome senior naked otherwise. He walked over to the rack and turned to grip the pull-up bar just like Vinny had, facing us. Jared’s cock was already hard, the cut shaft curved upward with a drop of glistening precum hanging from his piss-slit. A dark patch of hair, less curly than Vinny’s, surrounded its base, his balls shaved smooth.</p>
<p>Jared looked at us, then at me, and smiled slightly. I smiled back nervously. I had not seen him completely naked before now, and the sight of his beautiful cock was making me want to slide my tongue up that veiny shaft.</p>
<p>“Okay, Jared. We sized you at the beginning of summer practice, so you’re not up for another few weeks.” He turned to Gareth. “Go on and get his size 7 ready as well as the other one I asked for.” As the redhead did so, the coach referred to the clipboard again. “So... I put you on first-string toy duty during the summer. How did that go, Jared?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Jared said, “At first it was really new for me and it was sort ‘meh’, but after a while... I really grew to love it.”</p>
<p>The coach was sliding his hand over Jared’s body appraisingly, feeling his musculature. “And why do you love it now?”</p>
<p>“Um... I dunno... it’s— I guess it’s the taste of it. And, I mean, knowing those toys have been up all my buddies’ asses... and then in my mouth... it’s just so fuckin’ hot.” Jared half-closed his eyes as the coach felt him, enjoying the touch.</p>
<p>“I can tell that just talking about it makes you even harder.” The coach tapped the base of Jared’s throbbing erection, making it bounce, a drop of precum falling to the floor and leaving a wisp of a trail in the air.</p>
<p>“Yes sir, it does! Vinny joked about me cleaning his plug earlier, but really I can’t wait to do it. I mean, I want the entire fuckin’ team’s plugs and dildos in my mouth now!” Jared glanced around at all of us, his dick showing us just how true that was.</p>
<p>“Good. Looks like you’ve really become a big ass-to-mouth slut, haven’t you, Jared?”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah... I love it!”</p>
<p>“As a senior running back, you’re going to have a lot of requests for services in the community. I want you even better than this. You’ve only ever sucked the toys that have been in your teammate’s butts. In the community, you won’t have a choice whose toy it is.” As the coach spoke, Gareth returned with two toys: one of them looked like a standard cock-shaped plug that I’d seen in Derek and Vinny, but the other was a flesh-colored plug that was more tapered and “classic” in shape. The coach grabbed the second one. Jared stared at the toy in the coach’s hand, his expression curious but confused.</p>
<p>“You might have to suck the toy of someone you aren’t in the least bit attracted to, Jared... or someone that you actively dislike. It doesn’t matter, though: you’ll do it anyway.” He brought the plug closer to Jared’s lips. “Open up.”</p>
<p>Jared hesitated, clearly not sure whose plug this was, but then opened his mouth. The coach immediately began to slide the tip into the running back’s mouth. Jared almost resisted, but then quickly began to slurp on it. The coach continued to slide the plug into running back’s mouth, and Jared took it, slurping and groaning around it in weak protest. I watched as the plug settled in, his sexy lips around the smaller ‘neck’ of the toy, the square base in front.</p>
<p>“This plug has been in Mr. Fuller’s butt for the last three days, Jared.”</p>
<p>Jared made a “mmmmph!” sound, his brow furrowing. The other teammates around me looked at each other in surprise. Jared’s eyes widened and he groaned around the plug, trying to spit it out, but the coach held it in firmly. Jared never let go of the pullup bar despite his discomfort.</p>
<p>Noticing my confused look because I didn’t know who Mr. Fuller was, the sexy Latino player next to me leaned over and whispered in my ear, “Mr. Fuller is the janitor... been here forever! Not at the top of our DILF list at all...”</p>
<p>I swallowed nervously. Oh god.</p>
<p>“There we go,” said Coach Ruiz, releasing the plug. “It still tastes pretty good, doesn’t it, Jared?”</p>
<p>Jared breathed through his nose, his eyes tearing up slightly from the plug being in his mouth, and slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“Good. You’ll be given a freshly-used toy from the community to enjoy every morning and afternoon during practice. Plus you’ll have your normal plug-cleaning duties after. I want my first-string running back to serve without hesitation, Jared! You don’t want the Bobcats’ running back to outshine you, do ya, Jared?”</p>
<p>Jared shook his head and spoke around the plug, “Nnoh hhrrr!” Despite the entire situation, Jared’s delicious-looking cock was still standing tall and dripping with precum.</p>
<p>“Good.” The coach turned to Gareth. “Go on and plug him.”</p>
<p>Gareth moved behind the running back, and Jared immediately widened his stance, pushing his ass back, giving him easy access. In the mirror I could see Gareth holding the shiny, cock-shaped plug between Jared’s cheeks, beginning to slide it in between them. Jared groaned loudly around the plug and squirmed, taking it inside. It was just a few seconds before Jared was filled, the base of it just peeking out between his cheeks.</p>
<p>The coach slapped Jared’s buttcheek. “You’re turning into quite a slut there, Jared! Just what I wanna see from my star running back!” Jared glanced at the coach, a little embarrassed at the compliment, but clearly very proud to hear it. “Go on, have a seat. Keep nursing that plug until you go to class.”</p>
<p>Jared released the pullup bar and walked back over to us, plug still held proudly in his mouth. He squatted down and leaned against Vinny, the tight end wrapping his arm around him casually. “Good job, bro,” Vinny said quietly, smiling a bit at him. Jared nodded, his mouth pulling into a smile around the base of the plug.</p>
<p>“Now... our transfer fullback! Austin Petros!” the coach called, looking at me.</p>
<p>My heart began to race in my chest. Oh my fucking god! I was practically shaking as I stood up. I almost walked toward the rack, but then remembered that I needed to strip. Quickly, I pulled my tanktop over my shoulders and tossed it to the floor at my feet, and then gripped the edge of my shorts and peeled them off my body. I had been naked in front of other guys on a football team probably hundreds of times at this point. It was no big deal. But this... this situation was very different. It wasn’t casual nakedness. It was the opposite of that: total sexual objectification. I stepped out of my shorts awkwardly, still wearing my shoes, and walked toward the rack.</p>
<p>I turned and faced the other players. Ten pairs of eyes stared back at me, some stroking their cocks, almost all of them sporting a bulge or an exposed hardon. My own cock was semi-hard from watching Jared and being around them, but my nerves were making it a little less hard at the moment. I glanced up at the pullup bar and then reached up to hold it. I felt pretty vulnerable now, and I tried to look at Derek or Jared for support. The coach’s voice pulled me back to reality.</p>
<p>“Austin Petros,” he said, repeating my name again. “This will be a more complete evaluation since we’ve never had you on the team before. I’ve looked at your football stats, and they put you easily in first string. You’ll be on sit-out until October 1 since you’re a transfer, and that will limit your services to the community too. During that time, we’re going to train you to be a North Valley BULLDOG slut, and not a Wood River High slut.”</p>
<p>The coach’s speech was making me feel a little bit better, and I relaxed slightly. Wood River was the town I was supposed to be from, so clearly all the fake records had been updated perfectly.</p>
<p>“Gareth will size you in a few minutes, but first...” The coach leaned in a sniffed my left pit. “Mmm, good smell, Petros. Clean but just a bit of sweatiness.” He began to feel my biceps, triceps, and shoulders, and his hand was warm and strong. My cock began to thicken a bit. He slid his hand over my back, feeling my musculature.</p>
<p>“Nice and big, just like a fullback should be!” I felt his hand slide down to grip my right buttcheek. “Damn, that is a big, round, muscular football BUTT, Petros.” He slipped his fingers between my cheeks, the sparse hairs around my hole probably tickling his fingertips as he touched my sensitive opening. I couldn’t help but squirm and close my eyes as he began to feel it, explore it, nudge at it gently.</p>
<p>I struggled to speak. “Thank you, sir...” This was embarrassing in a weird way. Everyone else didn’t seem to think of it as embarrassing, but this was so new to me, so raw. I was probably turning red at this point. My cock was getting harder from the stimulation.</p>
<p>Coach Ruiz pulled his fingers out from between my cheeks and immediately sucked on his middle finger. “Mmm,” he said, “Good, sweaty butt taste, Petros. So... at Wood River, what services did you specialize in?”</p>
<p>My heart pounded. What should I say? I didn’t know what he was looking for. I immediately began to improvise. “Well, I mean... you know, it’s different than it is here. Not so structured, I guess. But...” I paused, realizing that I was about to tell the truth about myself in front of these guys I barely knew. “Honestly, I just love to get fucked.”</p>
<p>I released a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. I had never said this out loud before, never to anyone, certainly not to a room full of football players on my own team! The coach nodded, looking at me expectantly, as if there needed to be more than that.</p>
<p>“I mean, I love to be fucked by big cocks, dildos, whatever...,” I continued quickly. The coach’s expectant gaze was powerful. “Toys are awesome... uh, I love armpits... and I love to suck dick and rim and I fuckin’ love sweat!”</p>
<p>This was all completely true. I had only been with two guys, and I hadn’t been “out” in my high school, but a fuckbuddy and I had done a lot together. I definitely had some experience — at least with him, anyway. Nevertheless, it was strange to say it all out loud and in front of a bunch of guys I don’t really know yet.</p>
<p>The coach nodded. “Okay, good, Petros. Sounds like you’re already on the way to being a good Bulldog. Am I right?” he said to the other guys. They all responded with “yeah!” or “fuck yeah!”, grinning and stroking their dicks, looking at me. My cock began to rise and harden, and I could feel the weight of several years of hiding lift from my shoulders.</p>
<p>The coach turned back to me and began to tweak my nipples gently with his strong hand. Fuck, that felt so good! My cock was at full mast, now, throbbing in the air. “Good nipples, Petros. I like your chest and your body hair — it’s in just the right places, not too much, not too little.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” I said again, feeling so exposed in front of my teammates like this, but now I was so turned on as well.</p>
<p>“And that cut cock is nice and thick. A good size, perfectly-shaped head on it.” He reached down and slid his hand around my shaft, caressing it. I closed my eyes, enjoying it and getting very hard now. “Good response, too.” He released my cock and moved around to slap my ass firmly.</p>
<p>“Now... just what are we gonna do with that ass of yours?” He turned to the other guys. “What do I say about big butts on my team, boys?!”</p>
<p>“BIG BUTT, LOOSE HOLE!” they all shouted, grinning, raising their arms in a semi-cheer.</p>
<p>“That’s right! Big butt, loose hole, Petros,” the coach said, turning to me again. “I’m gonna train that hole up so it takes some big plugs, thick dicks, and looooong dildos!” He nodded to Gareth. “Let’s get him sized. I think he’s gonna start big, if I know my holes!”</p>
<p>I was nervous. I didn’t know if my ass could handle that, but to be honest, the thought of it turned me on so much! Gareth moved the padded stool in front of me, and, following Vinny’s actions from before, I held the pullup bar firmly and lifted my legs up to place the small of my back onto the stool. Before I knew it, Gareth and the coach had spread my legs open and hooked my ankles into the velcro straps on either side of the rack. My ass was spread open, my hole on display for my teammates to see!</p>
<p>I heard several of the guys say “Mmm” and “Fuck yeah,” their eyes glued to my spread glutes. The coach stepped around in front of me, looking me over.</p>
<p>“Nice pink hole, Petros,” said Coach Ruiz. “Not too much hair around it, so it’s easy to see. Big glutes on each side — perfect frame for it.” Gareth approached with the sizer, the tiny dildo glistening and ready to be used.</p>
<p>The coach motioned to my ass, and Gareth quickly moved to slide the small sizer into my hole. The slick micro-pecker slipped in, my nervousness making it a little difficult, but my horniness making it a little easier. I felt it sitting inside me, the inner walls of my ass almost caressing it. I looked up at the coach, his handsome brown eyes looking into mine, and he smiled. Gareth pressed a button on the sizer, and it began to whirr quietly, a beep marking every inch.</p>
<p>One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Every beep from the sizer filled my ass more and more. I groaned as my hole stretched around the thinner base of the dildo, feeling it go deeper and deeper inside. Gareth stopped after five beeps. “Green zone.” The dildo felt so good inside me, so full and naughty.</p>
<p>Coach nodded. “Just what I thought. You’re already at five and still in the Green zone. Go to six.”</p>
<p>Whirr. Beep. “Green Zone.” Damn, that felt even better. The coach chuckled.</p>
<p>“You’re already on the way there, Petros! Go on to Seven.”</p>
<p>Whirr. Beep. I groaned, feeling it stretch me even more. My ignored cock was still raging hard, drooling its precum onto my abs. Gareth looked at the display. “Yellow Zone.”</p>
<p>The coach nodded. “That’s a really good start, Petros. Go on and get him a 7, Gareth. Get him a lineman plug, though. He’s gonna be on the sidelines for the first month and a half, so by the time he plays, I want him trained deep AND thick!”</p>
<p>Gareth nodded, a small smile dancing across his cute face as he looked at me, his arm moving to grip the sizer differently. He pulled at it, and I could feel the red dildo slipping out of my hole, leaving my pucker squeezing around the empty air. My hole was empty now, and maybe a bit relieved.</p>
<p>The seven-inch dildo on the sizer glistened in the light of the weight room as Gareth held it up, looking it over. I heard a moan, and I looked over at Jared, Mr. Fuller’s plug still in his mouth, stroking his cock and staring at the dildo that had just come from my ass. The coach chuckled, glancing back to see the running back’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Jared is such a toy hound,” he said. “He wants to lick that sizer off!” He chuckled and pointed to the running back. “Jared, you’ll get some other plugs later on! Just focus on Mr. Fuller’s toy right now.” Jared moaned around the plug, and I could see the base of it moving slightly as he sucked on it. Gareth stepped away, taking the sizer with him.</p>
<p>The coach leaned over me and slid his hand around my hard cock, pulling it up to stand perpendicular to my torso. “Such a nice dick, Petros. And you’re dripping already just from the sizing. Good. Looks like you really enjoy being filled. I think you’re gonna be very popular here!”</p>
<p>My face flushed a bit as he handled my cock with his strong hand. God, it felt good even though it was embarrassing! The coach observed my reaction carefully, and then released my cock to let it slap against my abs, a bit of precum flicking up to land on my right pec. Gareth had returned again with another black, 7-inch, cock-shaped plug, already shiny with lube. This one was even thicker than the others! The coach stepped behind me and reached around with both hands to play with my nipples. I groaned, the coach’s fingers doing a number on my nipples, making me even hornier.</p>
<p>“Go on and get Mr. Petros’s ass here nice and filled, Gareth,” said Coach Ruiz, tweaking my nipples mercilessly. Gareth nodded and immediately proceeded to slide that plug into my hole. I gasped, feeling its thickness, but moaned as it slid deeper and deeper. “Ff-fuck!” I couldn’t help crying out as it invaded me. He gripped my thigh carefully as he slid it inside me, filling me until I could feel my hole grip the narrower base of the plug. He patted the rectangular base as it moved in to nestle between my cheeks. I squeezed my ass around the plug, and I felt the toy give slightly and then return to its thick shape inside me. It seemed like it yielded and was quite flexible, but the thickness returned immediately after I relaxed. It must have been made of a special material. It felt amazing; I had never experienced anything quite like it before!</p>
<p>“Good, you’re all set for the next few weeks, Petros,” said Coach Ruiz. “At North Valley we keep our plugs in all the time, except when we need to use the restroom or during normal classroom hours when you’ll use the seat-plugs instead. Not sure how they did it in Idaho, but that’s how it’s done here. Game days may have different rules, but you’ll see how that works soon enough. First game with Stockdale this Friday!” The coach motioned to Gareth, and the redhead began to release my ankles from the straps.</p>
<p>Gareth removed the stool carefully, and I lowered my legs down to stand on them again, keeping my hands on the pull-up bar like the others have before me. The new position caused my plug to settle even more deeply into my ass as my cheeks closed around the base of it, and that just made my cock all the harder.</p>
<p>“There we go,” the coach said, looking down at my throbbing cock. “You’re gonna make a lot of friends here at school and on the team with a horny attitude like that.” He slapped my ass, and I could feel it resonate through my plug, making me shiver with pleasure. “You’ve missed summer practice with us, Austin, so you’re gonna have to work on becoming a strong part of the team. The other boys are gonna have to trust you to do your part. Understood?”</p>
<p>I nodded, squeezing the plug inside me despite my best efforts to focus on what the coach was saying. He continued.</p>
<p>“In practice, we get to know how everyone else on the team performs and what to expect from them. I’m sure you’ll do well there. But there is another part of being on a team: trust, connection, and making friendships. Over the next few weeks, I want you to get to know your teammates. You’ll learn about their interests, what turns them on, how they taste, how they smell, and how they like to be sucked, fucked, and rimmed. You’ll learn all their fetishes if they have any, and all their strengths and weaknesses, sexually. And in turn, the others will learn everything there is to know about you! There are no sexual secrets here, Austin. That’s the rule.”</p>
<p>I looked at the guys on the offensive line as the coach talked, and it was clear just how much I was turned on now; I was starting to sweat just thinking about it.</p>
<p>“For now, you’ll focus on the starting team, but I want you to get to know everyone in second-string, defense, and special teams.” The coach turned to face the guys. “And that goes for anyone else who doesn’t know the first-string team very well. Vinny, you need to get to know the guys a bit better, and Oscar, I’m expecting the same from you, son! You all probably know this already, but if you boys need a nice space to fool around in, we have a fully-equipped rec room in our basement that’s open any time after school. Just come on over after practice and use it whenever you want. Talk to Oscar to get our address, or you can ride home with us if you don’t have a vehicle.” The handsome Latino guy from earlier nodded in response to the name Oscar, and I realized that he was also the coach’s son!</p>
<p>While I took that bit of information in, the other guys nodded here and there, listening to the coach. A couple of the guys put an arm around the guy sitting next to them.</p>
<p>“That’s it, boys,” the coach said, noticing the gesture. “I want this offense to be *tight*. We are a fuckin’ team, and the members of a team don’t hold back anything good from each other!” He turned back to me. “Okay, good job, Austin. Go on and sit with someone you don’t know. Learn something about him!”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Yessir,” I said, releasing the pullup bar and rubbing my shoulders as I stepped over to the guys. The plug made every step a pleasurable sensation. I glanced around at them, Jared and Vinny both naked and stroking themselves, several others stroking their dicks as well. My eyes landed on Oscar, and the muscular guy gave me a smile. I stepped over to him, close to where I was before, and carefully lowered myself onto the mat-covered floor. It was a little embarrassing being naked next to him while he was still mostly clothed. The pressure on the plug made my cock even harder, and it stood nice and tall as I moved to sit cross-legged.</p>
<p>The coach looked at his clipboard. “Okay, next we—” His mobile phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID. “One second.” He turned and answered the phone. The team started to talk quietly among themselves, and Oscar turned to me.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said, smiling a little bit. His brown eyes looked me over.</p>
<p>“Hey,” I said back, suddenly getting a little shy.</p>
<p>“Dude, your ass is so fuckin’ hot.” He reached down to rub his crotch through his spandex shorts, his hand outlining his thick cock. “You’re hot all over! I was so horny watching your eval and seein’ that big butt get a 7 right off the bat.”</p>
<p>I smiled a little bit, flattered. I squeezed the plug inside me. “Thank you... Man, it feels so fuckin’ good. I’ve never felt... well, the plugs weren’t this good in Idaho!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I love the plugs! They feel sooo fuckin’ good. I started early with ‘em, too.” He leaned back on his hands. The guy was thick, muscular, and just downright sexy. He was still smiling at me “I’m Oscar. Sophomore. I play center.”</p>
<p>“Austin. Nice to meet you.” I held out my hand and shook his when he gave it to me. Damn, he was pretty big for a sophomore, and I was impressed he was first string this early. But, of course, he was the coach’s son. I’m sure he’s had a lot of personal coaching from his dad. Looking him over, I could tell how built he was: his body was naturally thick but he kept it leaner than most his size. Oscar squeezed my hand gently, holding it for a few seconds extra before he let go.</p>
<p>“So you’re supposed to learn something about me, huh?” he said.</p>
<p>I swallowed and nodded. “Yep, I guess so. I mean—”</p>
<p>“So you said you like pits?” he asked, interrupting, moving his right arm up put his hand behind his head. I couldn’t help but stare at his muscular arm leading down to his pit. Like his head hair, his pit was also a little curly, and I could tell it was a little sweaty there too. My cock bounced between my legs.</p>
<p>“Um.. yeah, I love pits... and man, yours is so fuckin’ hot!”</p>
<p>His bicep and chest muscles led right into that sexy crevice, some of his small curly hairs damp and flat against his skin.</p>
<p>Oscar grinned. “Well, come here and fuckin’ lick it, man!”</p>
<p>I glanced over at the coach, still on his phone. Some of the other guys were talking to each other and joking around. Vinny had his arm wrapped around Jared and was sliding Mr. Fuller’s plug in and out of the running back’s mouth. Jared was slurping on it and licking it eagerly while he stroked his own cock with both hands. I turned back to Oscar.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah,” I said, and slid closer, gripping his arm and holding it steady as I leaned in to slide my tongue over his sweaty, curly-haired pit. It tasted like skin, a little bit of salty sweat, and musk.</p>
<p>“Yeah, there we go. You like that pit, don’t ya?”</p>
<p>This kid tasted fucking amazing, and I couldn’t get enough. I slurped again, tasting him more fully. “Mmm-hmm!” I said, pressing my face into his pit and sliding my tongue over it. Oscar’s body was warm against my own, and I could hear him breathing in and out as I licked him. The plug inside me was still making me rock hard from its supple fullness. My cock stood tall without any help from me, and I could feel a drop of precum slide down the front of it.</p>
<p>Oscar moved his arm slightly, pulling it up a bit more and revealing his pit even more. I slurped all the way up, taking in every hint of his masculinity on the surface of my tongue.</p>
<p>“Okay,” the coach said, startling me. I guessed he was finished with his phone call. I turned around, his son’s sweat still on my lips, and saw him looking over at me.</p>
<p>“Well, Austin,” he said, my face turning a little red again as the other guys turned to look at me. “Looks like you’ve learned how good my son’s sweat tastes.” He grinned slightly. “Wait ‘til you give his butt a lick!” Oscar grinned in response and lowered his arm down to lean back again. The other guys laughed except for Jared, the plug still blocking him from communicating more than a few grunts. It all seemed pretty good natured.</p>
<p>“Derek Ross!” the coach called, looking at the quarterback.</p>
<p>The blond jock stood up and began to strip.</p>
<p>As he did so, I took a moment to think about what I had gotten myself into. So much had happened this morning. I had learned so much about this world and the lives of these sexy football players, and the school day hadn’t even really begun yet! I took a breath and prepared myself for the remaining evaluations, and Oscar slid his arm around me, his hand squeezing my shoulder. I knew I was going to enjoy being a part of this team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Monday, August 13, 2018 (continued)</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek gripped the bottom of his sleeveless shirt and pulled it over his head, peeling it off his sexy, athletic torso and tossing it aside. His hands immediately moved to his jockstrap and jerked it down, stepping out of it with his shoes and socks still on. The quarterback walked over to the rack, giving us all a good view of the smooth globes of his bare ass, and he turned to reach up to grip the pull-up bar. His dick stood proudly erect before us as he placed his naked body on display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar leaned against me, the feeling of his warm, muscular body against my bare skin getting my cock even harder. My ass couldn’t help but squeeze around my plug. The center didn’t touch my cock, but his hand lazily began to tweak my right nipple while we watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping closer to Derek, Coach Ruiz looked over the blond athlete’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lookin’ good, Ross,” he said. “Of course, I really don’t need to evaluate your body. Last night I got a real good look at it in that service video the guy at Champions had you do!” He grinned, and several of the players laughed and smiled. Looks like he wasn’t the only one that had seen it. Derek smiled, clearly proud of his performance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Derek said. “Petros wasn’t cleared for public service yet so I wanted to show him how a North Valley Bulldog does what he’s told!” Several of the players howled in response, and the coach grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did well, Derek,” the coach said. “It’s pretty obvious that our starting quarterback is a proud butt-slut, boys!” He slapped Derek’s ass, making his muscular cheeks bounce and his hard cock wiggle in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes SIR, I am!” Derek said, pushing his ass back a bit and opening his legs slightly. Coach Ruiz slid two fingers between Derek’s asscheeks, feeling up his hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hoping to go to a 6 today, right?” The coach nodded over to Gareth as he rubbed Derek’s hidden opening. Derek squirmed, moving his legs to give the coach easier access to his hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I’ve been practicing a lot over the past few weeks and I think my butt is ready!” Derek gripped the bar firmly as Gareth centered the stool in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a few moments the quarterback was in the “sizing” position just like the others had been before him: legs up and spread, ankles held in the velcro straps, pink hole winking at us all. A few blond hairs framed his sensitive opening. Derek’s golden-fuzzed balls were equally on display, partially blocking our view of his hard cock resting on his abs. He adjusted his position, getting more comfortable and resting his back on the stool’s padding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s see where you are,” the coach said, stepping around behind Derek and idly rubbing the quarterback’s smooth chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young redhead Gareth moved in with the sizer and easily slid the tiny dildo into Derek’s exposed hole, Derek sighing as it slid inside. One, two, three, four, five beeps, and the variably-sized device was now the size Derek had been using all summer. Derek couldn’t help but groan, squeezing his ass around the dildo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gareth looked at the display. “In the green zone!” he said. The team immediately shouted in support, clapping a bit and whistling. Derek grinned from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah! I knew it!” he said, looking at the coach, and Coach Ruiz smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Derek! That’s the kind of dedication we want from a starting quarterback!” Ruiz said, his fingers tweaking Derek’s nipples, going back and forth. He nodded at Gareth again, and the redhead moved the sizer up a notch, beeping again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yellow zone,” Gareth said. Coach Ruiz nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right where he should be. Move him up to a constant 6, Gareth.” The coach stepped back from the quarterback and flipped through his clipboard once again. In the meantime, Gareth slid the sizer out of Derek’s ass, leaving his hole puckering at empty air for a moment before he returned with a new glistening plug for the quarterback’s empty butt. As expected, it was about an inch longer than the plug I had seen in his ass yesterday. He centered it and pressed the head of the dildo-shaped plug against Derek’s hole, sliding inside with brief but minimum resistance. Derek groaned, clearly feeling the larger size as it slid deep and settled perfectly inside him. Gareth immediately began to release his ankles, and the quarterback moved to stand. Derek squirmed slightly, and I remembered how it felt when I had readjusted to a standing position while plugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My ass squeezed around my own plug again, and my cock bounced, dripping onto the mat. Oscar grinned at me, seeing my reaction, but before he could do or say anything, his father stepped over to Derek again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Coach Ruiz said, “you’ve done well with your ass training, Derek. But you know that a quarterback—especially a first-string senior quarterback—has a lot of expectations. You’ve got a lot of hard work ahead of you.” Derek looked a little nervous but appeared determined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” he said. His athletic body flexed in various places, his cock standing so tall and hard. I could see a drop of precum glistening at his piss slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As starting quarterback, you lead the team on the field,” the coach continued. “Your teammates have grown to trust you and your judgment, and I’m happy about your performance so far. We’re going to make sure you improve even more this year. But... we’ve got some work to do when it comes to your community service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was a little shocked. I expected a different evaluation given Derek’s amazing performance at Champions, but Derek only nodded silently, clearly unsurprised that the coach would say this. I remembered his serious attitude from earlier, and now I realized that he was expecting this. He knew this was coming. The coach paced in front of him and us, continuing to lecture him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek, overall, your performance with community members is more than adequate. You love to get fucked, you fuck anyone who requests it, you act how you are instructed, and you fall into whatever role is required of you. But, there are still comments like these.” The coach flipped to a page on his clipboard and began to read from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The quarterback was an excellent fuck. One of the best I’ve ever had. Great performance! But I could tell that there were certain things that made him slightly more reluctant—a pause here, a slight grimace there. After a long day of work, I love to have my pits and hole licked clean of sweat from the day. When I tell Derek to do this, he paused, said ‘yes, sir,’ and then did it, but I could tell that there was no enthusiasm, no deep enjoyment of it. He tried to be eager about it, but it’s pretty clear it’s something that he does more out of obligation than enjoying it. He is a hard worker, but I had to report this since he will be a senior this year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek listened and nodded grimly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a lot of reviews that are great, Derek, but none of those glowing reviews involve you licking holes and pits.” The coach flipped through a few more. “The reviews that do, however, mention that reluctance almost every time.” He slid his hand over Derek’s butt, squeezing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be a great quarterback, Derek,” he continued. “I know this. Everybody knows this. But to be the cream of the crop, you gotta rise to the top. Quarterbacks are the most in demand for community service, and they are expected to represent the team and the school. You are held to a higher standard than other players, and to be at that level, you need to be the most eager, horny, and depraved player on the entire team. If you are gonna play quarterback at the college level, you’ve gotta be open to every sexual fetish out there, and you’ve gotta be not just open to it, but you’ve gotta crave it! Is that understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nodded. “Yes, sir. I... I know what I need to do, and I WILL do it.” He was still nervous, but he was steeling himself, preparing himself for what he needed to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. So this is how it’s gonna be.” The coach faced us, but continued talking to Derek. “First, we’re gonna break you of your aversion to pits and holes. When you’re not at football practice, I want your tongue constantly in your teammates’ holes and pits. You can do it when you’re hanging out with them, when you talk to them in the hallway, in the lunchroom, on the bus, whatever it takes. No matter which player it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nodded, and I could see his Adam’s apple moving to swallow nervously. His cock still stood tall, and I could tell from the mirror he was squeezing the plug inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, every day after practice, straight off the field, you’re gonna lick some of your teammates’ sweaty pits and holes nice and good. They’ll rotate daily. You’ll start with the first string players on day one, lick the second string players on day two, and do junior varsity on day three, starting over again after that. Is that understood, Derek?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, probably imagining what his daily life would be like for a while now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For every player, student, or community member that you have sex with, you’re gonna ask him if you can lick his hole. If he’ll be rating your performance, you’ll ask him to rate your ass-licking skills and how eager you are to do it. I’ll also be checking in with the other players to see how well you do. I know you’re not gonna disappoint me, Derek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir! I won’t! I want to be the best Bulldog asslicker and pitlicker quarterback, sir!” Derek said, looking at the coach firmly. The other players cheered in response, and Derek grinned a little sheepishly, looking at us all and squeezing his ass around his trainer plug. The coach looked back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. This is just the start. I’ll be cross-training and testing you in other areas throughout the year, too. You’ll be trained for spanking, BDSM, roleplay, toys, piss, filth, and everything else. You’re gonna impress the scouts from UCLA and other schools when they come to see you!” The coach looked at us. “And I’m gonna be cross-training some of the rest of you, too. You all don’t have to be as versatile as a quarterback needs to be, but I want the players on my team to be fucking amazing! RIGHT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all yelled and clapped, shouting “Fuck yeah!” A couple of the linemen in front of me flexed and showed off, their dark muscles looking very sexy and masculine. The coach turned to Derek and motioned for him to go sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your new requirements start today, Derek,” he said. “Why don’t you go sit with your offensive line and get to know their pits and holes a bit better.” Derek nodded, determined and ready. He released the pull-up bar and stepped over to the linemen, his hard cock bouncing slightly in the air, a shy grin on his face. They wasted no time in playfully pulling him down into their midst, stretching him across their laps and rubbing and teasing his athletic body. One of them, a short, muscular Black player wearing a gray tanktop and a matching gray jock, leaned over and kissed Derek on the lips. Derek slid his arm around him, and the lineman moved to plant his curly-haired pit squarely on Derek’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach chuckled. “Shawn’s pit is a good start. His are always sweaty.” I could hear Derek slurping Shawn’s pit, squirming in the lineman’s grip but not resisting. The other linemen began to tease his nipples and stroke his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Coach Ruiz said, looking at his list. “Nathan and Noah Keller!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins stood up, and both of them sliding out of their spandex shorts, pulling them down to their ankles and kicking them off. (By this point there was a small pile of clothes building up in front of us.) The brothers were slimmer than the other players, fitting their role as wide receivers, but still muscled and athletic. Both were very handsome, their hair buzzed short in identical haircuts to frame their handsome faces, complete with big, identical smiles. Their bodies looked naturally smooth: just a bit of sandy hair in their pits and a very neatly trimmed patch of hair above their long cocks, both groomed identically. Their cocks were both raging hard, as they had been teasing each other throughout the evaluations. Their shafts curved up and were perfectly centered in front of them both, and their big balls were smooth and hairless. They approached the rack, leaving on their shoes and socks like everyone else before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathan first,” said the coach, and Nathan (presumably) moved to stand where the other players had stood, gripping the pull-up bar above him. His brother moved to stand behind him and slid his hands around his twin’s torso to tease Nathan’s nipples. Nathan’s body tensed a bit, his cock bouncing and getting even harder. The coach stepped over to Nathan and reached under his cock, tapping the underside of his cockhead gently. Nathan pushed out his chest, reveling in the sensation. His blue eyes closed and his lips opened to suck in some air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You boys are always so hard and horny, aren’t you?” the coach asked. Nathan nodded, looking at the coach, and Noah grinned, still teasing his brother’s nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” Nathan said. “My brother and I have teased each other like this for years. It’s like a competition for us sometimes, but usually it’s just that we turn each other on so much we can’t help it.” While Nathan talked, Noah’s hands slid down his brother’s sides, gripping his ass. He immediately knelt down behind him, his knees on the floor mat, and pushed his face in between Nathan’s buttcheeks. Immediately, I could hear Noah’s tongue slurping at his twin’s hole. Nathan moaned and squirmed, unable to keep from rubbing his ass on Noah’s face. “Fuck... oh god that feels good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach nodded. “Good. I’m glad that you have never held back from each other. Some brothers do that even though they should be exploring each other as much as possible. I expect all brothers on the team to be able to serve the community together without any problems, and you boys have done that. In fact...” He looked at his clipboard again, the sound of Noah’s slurping filling the silence along with more muffled slurping from Derek as he began licking Shawn’s other pit. “... you boys have glowing reviews. You’ve filled whatever roles they want from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan nodded, smiling slightly. “Thank you, sir.” Noah gave a thumbs-up from behind him, his tongue still sliding up his brother’s crack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, there are two things that I expect you both to work on,” the coach continued. “The first, you boys are identical twins, and that’s a fairly uncommon thing on a football team. I want to use you to the fullest extent, and that means focusing on that aspect of you both. From now on, you will always make sure that you have exactly the same haircut and wear identical clothing outside of your uniforms. You will measure your muscles every week and make sure that you have as similar measurements as possible. You’ll make changes to your workouts to make any adjustments. I want you boys to be so indistinguishable from each other that even your dads will mix you up. I’ll be checking you over every week to check on your progress. Noah’s thighs are a little bigger than yours, Nathan, and your chest is a little bigger than his. You boys need to fix that. Is that understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan nodded, and Noah moved to stand up behind him, his lips and chin shiny with ass-sweat and spit. Noah nodded as well, sliding his arms around his brother’s torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” the coach said. “So, now the second thing. You’ve both trained up your asses to a constant-5 as of two weeks ago. That’s good, but I’m implementing a new training regimen for my receivers. I want all my receivers’ asses to be trained to be as loose and deep as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the other players seemed surprised and talked quietly each other in disbelief. Jared made an inquisitive noise around Mr. Fuller’s plug. Nathan and Noah glanced at each other, clearly not expecting this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s new to you boys, but a lot of the other big high schools are doing it. They want wide receivers with very flexible holes that can handle all kinds of toys and cocks, even in high school. Usually this would be started at the college level, but things are getting more competitive. I know you boys can handle it, though.” He placed his hand on Nathan’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan looked hesitant. “But how are we gonna train our asses up any faster than anyone else? We are both pretty tight and it’s taken us a while to get to this point.” Noah nodded and added, “I’ve tried to take the bigger ones but after a while it’s just too much!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach nodded. “We’re gonna try something new.” He nodded to Gareth, who stepped away to fetch something out of his duffle bag. “You’re gonna be using a new type of butt trainer that will constantly adjust to the resistance your asses give, always keeping it just past the green zone. It’s been shown to really advance your constant size, usually about four times as quickly! They are more expensive, but they might be worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gareth returned with two black, medium-sized dildo plugs, already glistening with lube. They were similar to the others that were in several of our asses already, but it looked like the base was thicker. I guessed that there were electronics hidden inside those thicker bases. On the side of the dildos was a small logo: ButtTrainerHS. The coach took one and handed it to Noah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noah, slide this up your brother’s ass,” he said. “You boys are responsible for taking good care of them. You’ll wear them all the time except in class or when you’re getting fucked. The school only had enough funding for six of these, so that’s one for all my wide receivers. If they show good results, I’ll see about asking for more money next year so I can use them on players with big butts, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah and Nathan looked at the plug for a moment, and then Noah stepped to the side to press the head of the it against Nathan’s hole. Nathan grunted and widened his stance slightly, allowing the plug to make its way inside. Noah slid his free arm around his brother’s torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go, bro,” he said quietly, speaking into Nathan’s ear. “Go on, push out that sexy butt. That’s it. You want this plug inside you? Go on, show ‘em how that feels.” Nathan gasped and moaned as the plug slid fully inside him, settling between his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It automatically detects when it’s inside a butt, so it’s always ‘on’,” said the coach. “How does that feel, Nathan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan squirmed, feeling it inside him. “Uh, actually, it’s just like my old plug. Feels like a five!” He grinned, his hard cock bouncing as he moved his hips. “Feels good! It’s a little thicker at the base, but I guess it’s about the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach nodded. “Yep, that’s how it works. It’s real subtle... you may not even feel like it’s doing anything. But in a few weeks, maybe a couple of months, you’ll both probably be up to a constant-7.” Nathan smiled, and the coach handed Nathan the other plug. “Now go on and switch, and let’s get Noah plugged too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins quickly traded places, and Nathan repeated the same procedure on his brother. Noah moaned even louder and appeared to enjoy it even more. Nathan laughed and smacked Noah’s ass. “You’re such a big slut!” The other players laughed, including Noah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, go on and sit down, boys.” The twins walked back toward us and took their previous position sitting together. By this time, Derek had moved on to licking the pits of a big beefy lineman with short brown hair and a hairy chest. He was firmly holding the quarterback’s head under his muscular arm, and Derek has his own arms wrapped around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oscar!” said the coach, looking over at his son beside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar had been playing with his cock through his shorts while he watched the twins, and he stopped and moved to stand up. Now that he was standing, I could see just how perfect his ass was. It was very smooth, big, and perfectly round. His cheeks were like two mocha-colored soccer balls framed by red spandex. He pulled his sleeveless shirt off to reveal his hefty pecs and flat stomach. The sophomore was big for his age, his biceps and shoulders bulging with strength. I was immediately struck by the fact that he was the coach’s kid, and that he might have had lots of weight training and personal coaching from his dad. He and Coach Ruiz clearly had similar body types, and I could see more of the resemblance now that he was standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar peeled his spandex shorts off, sliding them over his big cheeks and down his thick legs. His cock popped up into the air as he freed it, his short, thick shaft completely hard and just slightly dusted with curly hairs at its base. Although it was shorter than the other players’ dicks, it was much thicker, standing up at a perfect 45-degree angle from his body. I couldn’t help imagining sucking that wide cock, wrapping my lips around its perfect head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped toward the rack, and the coach handed him a football that had been passed over from Gareth. “Get into your standard stance, Oscar.” Oscar looked slightly surprised but quickly moved into a three-point stance, his back almost parallel to the floor, thick legs crouched and spread wide. His muscular right arm reached down to hold the tip of the football against the padded floor and his eyes looked forward toward the mirror. This gave us an amazing view of his hole framed by his smooth, round globes. His opening was a perfect circle of slightly wrinkled skin surrounded by just a few dark curly hairs sprinkled on the inside of his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall, Black linebacker gave a low whistle. “Damn, I wanna taste that hole!” he said, stroking his hard cock while his other hand idly massaged Derek’s plugged ass. I was thinking the same thing, and I imagined that we all probably were—except maybe for Derek, who was still busy tasting the hairy linebacker’s pits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Will,” the coach said, smiling a bit, “everybody’ll all get a taste of that sweaty, delicious hole if you haven’t yet.” He stepped around Oscar, looking him over. “Back more parallel. Put more weight on your feet, less on the ball. Shoulders balanced.” Oscar immediately shifted his body to comply, and the slight position adjustment opened his cheeks the tiniest bit more. “You are gonna be the starting center, and you’ve got a lot to catch up to now that Joe Harback graduated last year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar nodded, watching his dad in the mirror as he talked to him and to us, pacing back and forth between us and Oscar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve covered a lot this summer on the field,” Coach Ruiz continued, “but now you’ve got community service to worry about, mijo.” He crouched down and tapped Oscar’s hard cock, making it bounce and sway in the air beneath him. “You’ve been using this cock a lot lately. I know how you’ve been gettin’ blowjobs and fucking your buddies over the summer, Oscar!” Oscar looked a little sheepish. “I know the other boys love the feel of that thick shaft in them.” The coach slid his hand around Oscar’s cock, stroking it a few times with clear familiarity. “And last night you really enjoyed fucking me and your big brother, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar nodded, looking a little proud. “Fuck yeah, I did.” His dad waited for him to continue. Oscar began to thrust his cock into his dad’s hand. “I really liked going back and forth, sliding my dick into both your holes. Made me so fuckin’ horny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mijo, do you know why I had you fuck us in all those different positions and why I gave you a long, sloppy blowjob like you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... I guess ‘cause we all had to go without plugs and you didn’t wanna stretch my hole?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach chuckled and gently smacked Oscar’s butt cheek, making it bounce so perfectly. He stood up straight, letting go of his son’s dick. “No, that’s not the reason. The reason is, from now until the end of the season, you will be doing no topping whatsoever. You won’t get *any* blowjobs or handjobs, you won’t be sliding that cock inside anyone’s ass or mouth, and you won’t even be touching your cock unless you’ve got another one fucking that butt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar’s eyes widened as his dad spoke. “But... no,” he said. “You mean...? Fuck! ... Wait, that isn’t fair! You didn’t do that with Joe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have to do it with Joe, Oscar. Harback craved being fucked by big cocks constantly. He had been using his ass instead of his dick to get off for years before he joined the team. But you’re not like that, Oscar. You’re gonna be, but you aren’t now. And this will move you in that direction. All of the NFL and college centers are eager bottom boys. A lot of them were naturally this way, but a good amount of them had to develop it. Their coaches worked with them to make that happen. You’ve got the makings of a good college center in you, and I’m gonna make sure you have the best chance you can when you graduate in three years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar closed his eyes, looking a little overwhelmed, but he stayed firmly in his three-point stance, gripping the football tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach turned to face us. “I trust you boys will make sure Oscar meets his goals for the semester? No stroking his dick unless he’s getting fucked nice and deep by a real cock. Toys or dildos don’t count. He doesn’t top any of you or anyone else. He only gets fucked in his slutty hole.” He reached down and tapped his son’s hole with his fingers, gently sliding his middle finger one knuckle deep and popping it in and out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood?” the coach said, and we all nodded. “The community members will be told about this requirement as well, and I’m sure they’ll be eager to help him out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach motioned to Gareth, and he brought over a thicker plug like the one deep inside my own ass. “You’re at a constant-6, and you’re due for a sizing in two weeks. We’ll check on your progress then.” He pulled his finger out and stuck it between his lips. “Mmm. Go ahead, Gareth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar opened his eyes and braced himself for the dildo-plug. Gareth slid it inside with minimal resistance. The guy was clearly used to the linebacker plugs. Oscar’s puckered opening slid around it and squeezed firmly around the thinner portion at the bottom. Gareth aligned the flat base between the center’s cheeks and gave it a couple of gentle pats. Oscar groaned, moving his legs and flexing his butt as it settled inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coach Ruiz patted Oscar’s back. “Go on and sit down, son.” Oscar moved to stand and slowly handed his dad the football. His dark brown eyes met his dad’s for a moment, a flash of defiance crossing his face. The coach took the football and patted his son on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that attitude!” he said. “You didn’t think high school football was gonna be smooth sailing for you, did you? Look at me, Oscar! You’re gonna be an eager bottom for your teammates, aren’t you, mijo?” He turned his son toward us. “Go on, chest out. Let that thick cock stand tall on its own. It doesn’t need any help from you to do that.” Oscar looked at us, still hesitant. His dad was right: his cock stood perfectly erect, perfectly centered. “Just focus on that big, round butt of yours, mijo, and that cock will follow right along.” The coach slapped his son’s butt and gave him a slight push toward us. “Go on and sit down. Remember: NO stroking or touching that dick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oscar made his way back to his previous place, his cock bouncing in the air as he stepped over a couple of the other guys. He looked frustrated but also proud at the same time: chest out, shoulders back, dick hard as a rock. He turned and squatted down, sitting cross-legged next to me, firmly on the plug’s base. His thick cock pointed straight up, his smooth balls resting on the mat. He glanced at me as I sat there gently teasing my own cock. I was doing what he was not allowed to do now, and something about that made my dick even harder. Nevertheless, I moved a bit closer to him and put my arm around him in support. He smiled a bit and then turned to look back at his dad, who was shuffling through some paperwork at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, I noticed that the hairy linebacker and Derek had shifted positions. Derek was lying on his back, his head toward us, and the linebacker was moving around to center his ass above him. The lineman wore only a white cutoff tanktop and a gray jock. I could see the guy’s muscular ass spreading open, briefly revealing a pink hole surrounded by curly hairs all over his cheeks, just before it settled squarely on Derek’s mouth. His cheeks covered most of the quarterback’s face, only his blond hair and eyebrows visible. Derek gripped the linebacker’s thighs with his hands, and I could see his head move as he began to lick his hairy hole. It was all I could do to keep myself from cumming at this point. I had to think about other things or I wouldn’t be able to control myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the evaluations were like a blur as I tried to control my desire. Shawn, the Black muscular guard, moved up a size and was lectured briefly on his cocksucking skills and how they needed to improve. The hairy lineman (Trent, a tackle) was praised for his sexual roleplaying with the community but lectured about his ability to be sexually submissive when needed. Will (another tackle) was reminded that he could date someone on the team if he wished (he had been dating one of the defensive linemen over the summer) but that both he and his boyfriend were required to be available to anyone just as they normally are, and that they could not let any drama between them get in the way of their service. The final teammate, Daryl, a muscled guard with lewd tattoos decorating his dark skin, was praised for his cocksucking ability but chastised for his reluctance to be completely accommodating to every community member’s needs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout those evaluations, Derek licked, slurped, and sucked the pits and holes of every offensive lineman. They each pressed their sweaty asses onto his mouth and pushed his face into their pits, passing him around between them. As far as I could tell, Derek was giving it his best shot, and I think he was beginning to enjoy it. He slurped and tongued and kissed their holes without flinching, and dove right into their pits with little hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Daryl walked back to sit with his fellow linebackers, his cock bouncing in the air now that he was plugged, Coach Ruiz handed his clipboard to Gareth and clasped his hands together loudly, getting everyone to quiet down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you dirty fucks,” he said. “I know you’re all really horny now that you’ve been plugged and groped, but there’ll be time for all that later on! Now head to the gym to get your new school uniforms, and then you’ll get your class schedules and head back to the bleachers to wait for the second-string players to finish being evaluated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that we all got to our feet, Derek pulling his face out of Will’s curly-haired armpit. The quarterback’s lips and chin were shiny with spit and sweat, and he seemed a little out of breath. Everyone began to pull on his shorts and shirt (if he had been wearing a shirt), and several of us adjusted their clothing to allow the head of their cocks to be seen emerging above the waistline of their shorts. Clearly they were proud of their horniness and wanted to display it. Others, however, kept their turgid cocks covered. I also pulled my small shorts and tanktop back on, keeping my hard dick inside them. I wasn’t quite ready for that level of display. I grabbed my bookbag and slung it over my shoulder. The plug inside me shifted and moved as I did this, but it stayed securely inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vinny and Jared stepped over to me, Vinny pulling his tiny shirt back on and slinging his bookbag over his muscular shoulder. Naturally, he was one of the players showing off, his cockhead pocking out above his mesh bikini briefs. Jared was dressed again in his open shirt and black jockstrap, the janitor’s buttplug still firmly in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot eval, Petros,” Vinny said, his hand palming my right asscheek and a finger tapping the base of my plug. “I can’t believe you are already at a constant-7, man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I said. “I guess I was surprised too.” I squeezed the plug gently inside me, my cock shifting and hardening even more. “It was really intense. The evals aren’t like that in Idaho. They’re more... uh, private.” We started to walk toward the door to the breezeway. Vinny and Jared both nodded, and Jared slurped at the base of the plug, keeping himself from drooling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Vinny said, “the coach doesn’t want us to have any sexual secrets from each other, I guess. That’s real important to him. If he finds out something about you sexually, he will make sure the entire team knows about it. Once he evaluates you on it and trains you some more, the whole town gets told. So we’ve just got used to telling everyone everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, feeling a little nervous about this situation. Does anyone have any privacy here? What if I don’t want everyone to know everything about my sexual interests?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We left the locker room and headed out over the football field toward the gym. The sun was fully out now, and the heat caressed my exposed skin and made me a little warm. Most of the other players were in front of Vinny, Jared, and myself, and watching their bare asses walking through the field was keeping my dick nice and plump. Derek hung back to walk with us as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big seven, huh?” Derek said, slapping me on the back. “I knew that big ass was gonna be so fuckin’ ready!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laughed. “I didn’t expect it to start so high,” I said. “I guess I was looser than I thought I was!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek grinned and leaned closer to kiss me on the cheek, rubbing his hand through my short hair. The scent of pits and sweaty holes lingered from the touch of his lips. “Oh man, we’re gonna have tons of fun with you,” he said, and playfully slapped my ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be lickin’ some ass?” I said, smacking Derek’s butt in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he said, smiling. “I’ll get that later! I’m worn out now, and all I can smell and taste right now is ass!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you like lickin’ those holes, man?” Vinny asked. “I know you’re not much into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t too bad, I guess. I’m not used to it yet. But fuck if I am not gonna be the best Q.B. this school has seen!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who did you like licking the best?” I asked, looking at the linebackers in front of us, their asses bouncing as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely Daryl’s,” Derek said, staring at Daryl’s dark, tattooed ass. “Tasted sooo good, and it’s so nice and round.” Daryl looked back, hearing his name, and grinned at Derek before continuing with his conversation with Shawn and Trent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jared popped the janitor’s plug out of his mouth. “Oh yeah, Daryl’s plug tastes so fuckin’ good after practice, too!” He quickly sucked it back in, his lips closing around the narrow base. We laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We made our way into the gym, entering through the side entrance near the football field. As my eyes adjusted, I could see the entire gymnasium, complete with telescopic bleachers, basketball court, and a second level of seating. At the far end I could see a couple of tables with two men (teachers? coaches?) sitting behind them. Next to each man was a stack of clear packages. We all made our way over to the tables. A few of the linebackers were ahead of us, and they stepped up, gave their names, and the man gave them each a package of clothing. I could see that there was red and white fabric inside it, but couldn’t see much else. The linebackers walked around behind us, and we stepped forward. I gave my name, the man (in his 30s, pretty handsome guy) looked through the stack and found my name. “Petros. Here you go.” He handed me my package, and I turned to go stand with the other players in a group closer to the middle of the court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guys were stripping off their shirts and shorts again, allowing their hard and semi-hard cocks to spring free. Some were already stuffing their clothes into their bookbags, and some were opening the packages. I followed suit, getting naked with everyone else, and put my tanktop and shorts away, quickly moving to open the package. Inside I found padded kneepads, elbowpads, and a set of fingerless gloves, all dark red to match the colors of the school. The others were pulling these on, and I quickly did the same. I quickly realized that the pads and gloves didn’t make me feel any more dressed than before; combined with my shoes and socks, they just made me feel even more naked. My cock was still mostly erect—the dildo-plug inside me saw to that. Meanwhile, everyone else was picking up the last two pieces of clothing and looking them over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, look how small it is!” said Will, holding up something that looked like a tiny white tanktop with very long, thin straps. The others reacted the same, and I looked at mine. It was a shirt, but it could hardly be called that. It was white, made of sturdy mesh like a football jersey, and the front of it was barely six inches square. Long straps extended out from the top and bottom to meet another smaller square that made up the back of the shirt. My tiny tanktop had the number 32 in the front, and the back had the same number and my last name across the top. This was what I was supposed to wear? The other players were pulling them on, and so I quickly did the same, attempting to adjust it and arrange it on my torso as I did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiny tank centered itself to just cover my sternum, displaying my number prominently but essentially doing nothing to cover my pecs, nipples, shoulders, or abdomen. Two thin but sturdy shoulder straps hung on my traps and attached to the upper corners of both numbered squares, and a two thin straps attached to the bottom of each square, hanging mostly horizontally around each side of me. I was wearing the barest semblance of a shirt that left me feeling even more on display than being naked!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I picked up the last piece of clothing, and it appeared to be a very tiny white jockstrap made of a smooth, stretchable material with red elastic straps and a red waistband. I stepped into it, passing it over my shoes and kneepads and sliding it over my buttcheeks and semi-hard dick. The jock’s waistband and straps were hardly more than elastic strings, leaving my rear completely on display and sitting very low around my hips. In front, the small pouch barely stretched over my cock, and I was having a hard time covering it since I was still fairly hard. I kept adjusting it, trying to keep it inside, but the movement only made my dildo-plug shift inside me to make me harder. The top inch of my short, light-brown public hair wasn’t hidden at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other players struggled with adjusting their own jockstraps. Just like mine, their tiny outfits did nothing to hide their chests, nipples, pits, abdomens, asses, arms, or legs. Vinny moaned, his cock throbbing in the air in front of him as he attempted to adjust his jockstrap around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I can’t believe this!” he said, pulling the stretchable fabric over the head of his dripping cock. “The school uniforms from last year were great, but these! God, I’m getting so damn horny just puttin’ em on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Trent, his hairy chest on display around his tank. “I can barely fit this around my dick!” His semi-hard cock was making his jock bulge out in front of him. “Still feels okay, though. It’s pretty stretchy stuff.” The others nodded as they got their jocks on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I paused as I was attempting to adjust my own jock, suddenly remembering that these were our school uniforms. Were we gonna have to wear these everywhere at school? I mean, surely we wouldn’t have to wear these uniforms to class, would we? I turned to Derek since Jared’s mouth was still filled with Mr. Fuller’s plug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So... uh, this is what we wear at school?” I said. Derek had finished getting his jock on and had picked up his bookbag again, hanging it over one of his bare, muscular shoulders. His mostly-hard cock was jutting to one side, just a bit of it peeking over the top. His blond, curly pubes were on prominent display. It was the same with most everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, man!” he said, adjusting his dick one last time, just barely keeping it covered. “You like ‘em? It might be different in Idaho, but here the sports teams have school uniforms that we wear every day.” He turned his torso to look down at his hip and legs. I could just catch a glimpse of the base of his plug between his firm, round cheeks. “Damn, I’m gonna be horny for days,” he said, sliding his hands over his body. Jared made a noise around the janitor’s butt plug and nodded his head in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the men that handed out our school uniforms stood up. “Ruiz says that you boys need to get over to advising to get your final class schedules before you head back,” he said. “Second string should be finishing up in there now, and the first string defense is already heading over. Go to the library!” He hooked his thumb in the direction of the doorway toward the rest of the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all proceeded to get our stuff and head for the exit, tossing the bits of plastic wrap into the trash on the way out. As I walked into the school building proper, I was surrounded by my teammates dressed in next to nothing, so I didn’t feel too out of place. It was a bit strange, though, walking into the main hallway with my body so exposed. The hallway continued on straight ahead once we left the gym lobby, and I could see the room numbers on the doors on either side. Up ahead of us, I could see another group of players, dressed identically, heading in the same direction as we were. I guessed from the look of them that they were probably the defensive line. Several other players headed past us in the opposite direction—probably the second string players.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We caught up to the defensive line just as we reached the library, and we pushed through the double doors, entering as a group. At this point, aside from our outfits, it felt like a normal process. We were divided into different groups based on our last names, and each group lined up a table where a male faculty member sat with a laptop and a printer. As the players reached the tables, the teachers talked with each player briefly and then gave each of us a piece of paper with our class schedule on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While we waited in line, we talked and joked with each other. The defensive line bragged about the size of their butt trainers, showing off the base of their plugs and talking about how horny and hard it made them. They laughed and teased each other physically, playing with each other’s nipples, sniffing or licking each other’s bodies, and several of them making out with each other. The offensive line was pretty similar. The twins were teasing each other’s bodies, Jared and Will were rubbing against each other, and Oscar and Derek were doing the same. Derek was being careful not to touch Oscar’s dick through his jock, only teasing his chest and ass, and it wasn’t long before Oscar had pulled the quarterback’s face into one of his pits. I considered joining in, but I was next in line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning. Your name?” The man seated at the table in front of me looked to be in his mid-20s and was very attractive: his blue eyes, short brown hair, nicely-trimmed beard, and tan, muscular body immediately drew my attention. He was dressed in a dark red polo shirt that conformed well to his pecs and arms, and in front of him was a laptop and small printer shared between him and the teacher next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Austin Petros,” I said, a little nervously. “I’m a transfer student.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Mr. Josephson. Good to meet you, Austin.” He typed something on the laptop. “Okay, here you are. Looks like you’re preregistered already, so this’ll be easy.” He pressed a few more keys. “Okay, here we go.” The printer began to warm up. He looked up at me with his blue eyes, glancing over my body. “What is your constant size?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wasn’t sure at first how to answer, but then I came to my senses. “Oh! Uh, seven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a big size, Austin. How is it feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm,” I stammered, feeling the urge to squeeze the trainer plug inside me. I did so. “Uh, it feels really good,” I said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “Good, good,” he said, glancing at the screen. “Okay, I’ll need to verify your size for your seat plugs. Pop your trainer out and let me see it, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was immediately struck by the apparent routineness of the situation, surrounded as I was by the typical process of class scheduling, and here was a teacher asking me to pull a dildo out of my ass so he could take a look at it. This made me hesitate briefly, but Mr. Josephson was holding out his hand expectantly. I set my bookbag on the floor and reached between my legs, gripping the smooth base of the dildo plug and pulling it. I could feel my sensitive hole widening as it slid around the thicker shaft. I groaned softly as I slid it completely out, my hole feeling empty now. The shiny dildo wiggled very slightly in the air, glistening with its thin coating of lube and my own ass juice even as I held it out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Josephson took the butt-trainer, wrapping his hand around the head and shaft of it, and glanced at the base. He typed something in the laptop for a few moments, absently holding the dildo in his left hand while typing with his right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like Mr. Ruiz put you on the linebacker sizing track,” he said, looking at the dildo-plug and turning it over in his hand. “With a big round butt like you’ve got, I can see why.” He lifted the dildo closer to his face and licked gently at its head. He placed it between his lips, twisting it and then popping it out lewdly. “Mm, you’ve got a good taste, Austin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was too surprised to say anything. He smiled, seeing my reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I played football in high school and some in college, so I’ve got no problem getting just as dirty as you guys get... and more!” He chuckled, handing my trainer back to me. I took it mindlessly. The printer finished. “Okay, here’s your schedule, and slide that back up your big, tasty butt. When you go to class you’ll keep it in your locker. I’m sure Ruiz has gone over that with you. Looks like I’ll be seeing you in class, Austin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruiz hadn’t gone over that with me, but I thanked Mr. Josephson and took my schedule. He looked over to the next player behind me. “Good morning, Derek!” Derek pulled his face out of Oscar’s pit and stepped up to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed my bookbag and walked a few steps toward the exit. Looking at the dildo in my hand, I realized that I should be getting it back inside my ass. I glanced around, seeing all the other players milling about, talking, and making out, and I steeled myself, realizing that I shouldn’t feel any shame in doing this. I twisted around slightly, placing the trainer’s dildo head between my cheeks and against my sensitive hole. I knew that Mr. Josephson’s spit was coating the head of it now, and that made my dick even harder in my tiny jock, knowing that he would be inside me now. I slowly relaxed, and I slid the thick, pliant dildo deep into my butt, the base centering perfectly between my cheeks. Fuck, it felt good inside there!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started to follow one of the linebackers out of the library and into the hallway, heading back toward the gym and to the football field. Attempting to regain my focus, I looked at my schedule as I walked. The school runs on an A-B schedule, alternating classes each day: Day A (which began today) was English, Chemistry, and Calculus; Day B was World History, Sociology, and Team Conditioning. I didn’t recognize any of the teachers’ names on the schedule except for Josephson’s: he was teaching my chemistry class. The thought of having him as a teacher made my heart race, and my nipples got nice and erect as I thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I headed back through the gym and outside, and I could see that a good portion of the team was seated on the visitors’ side bleachers talking with each other and clearly waiting for the next step. I stepped up on the bleachers and sat next to Vinny and Jared, who had made it back just a few minutes before me. We talked for a while about nothing, and I reveled in the feeling of my trainer plug inside me. Vinny bragged a little to me about his weight training and how great his body was now, but I could tell by now that he was pretty harmless and that he was just trying to make friends with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hot sun was shining down on our mostly-naked bodies, and quite a few of us were sweating a bit, including me. After a little while longer, the rest of the players finally made it back from scheduling and joined us all. Derek and Oscar sat behind me, and the first-string offensive line sat near us as well. I glanced around at the full team. The guys were various shades of athletic, muscular, or thick, but all very masculine and at least marginally attractive, even the younger JV players. Every single one of us had that tiny uniform on, and no one appeared to mind in the slightest. Several guys were flexing a bit and showing off to their friends, and the kissing and fondling still continued from before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vinny was in the middle of talking about his lifting routine when Coach Ruiz and several other men, whom I assumed by their similar clothes were some of the other coaches, walked over to us and stood at the base of the bleachers. Ruiz talked with them briefly and then turned to face us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you dirty football fucks all plugged and horny?!” he shouted, and everyone shouted back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK YEAH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you boys ready to start the school year off and show the other boys at school what filthy pieces of meat you are?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK YEAAHHH!” We all responded even louder this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach nodded and grinned. “Good, then. Before you go to class, I wanna see every player do FOUR LAPS around the track! Jogging pace. And the running backs and wide receivers will sprint on the straights!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of us groaned, but we all began to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I hear complaints, you’ll do FIVE. Now get to it!” The coach blew his whistle and pointed to the track that circled the entire football field. “Jared, you can take Mr. Fuller’s plug out now. I think you’ve enjoyed it enough for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. I trained during the summer in preparation for coming here and joining the team, but I wasn’t expecting to run on the first day. The other players around me left their bookbags on the bleachers and stepped down to jog over to the track. Jared placed the plug on his bag and stepped down with me. My heart began to race.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a chaotic flow of skin and tiny, immodest jocks, all the players made their way onto the track, spread out along the lanes, and proceeded to jog their way around the track. As required, Nathan, Noah, Jared, and several other players began by sprinting down the straight. Most of the team was in front of me, so I could see dozens of bare asses and mostly naked players, the bases of the plugs peeking out between their cheeks as they jogged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I started to jog as well, I was worried that my plug might slip out, so at first I clenched it firmly inside. I headed down the straight and around the curve, the toy twisting gently and moving slightly inside my sensitive butt as I ran. After a few moments, I realized that there was something about the design of the plug that allowed it to remain firmly inside me. Since it didn’t seem to be sliding out, I relaxed and allowed it to be a part of my movements. Oh god, it suddenly felt amazing! It was like being gently fucked while running. I groaned softly as my cock began to get harder and harder as I ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced around me, and the other players’ dicks were hard as a rock as well, most of them popping out of the top of their jocks. Vinny was running beside me, his cock standing tall and firm above the waist of his jock. By the time we had completed the first lap, we were all getting sweaty. By the second lap, we were all glistening with sweat. I could feel drops of sweat running down the center of my back, and I was starting to smell the musky scent of the other players around me. The running backs and wide receivers had passed us all by now, and they were shiny with exertion. By the third lap, I was really feeling the workout. As we started the fourth lap, the sprinters had already finished. Jared grinned to me and waved as we passed, and the twins were leaning their sweaty bodies on each other as they caught their breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth lap was a killer. The feel of my butt trainer inside me was still exquisite, however, and the pleasure from it kept me going. We rounded the first curve, and suddenly Shawn, about a dozen feet in front of me and to the side, began to cry out as he ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh god... oh fuck!” he said, his gait becoming a little less steady, moving back closer to me. Quite a few of the other players turned to look, still running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, Shawn!” they shouted. “Ride it out! Let it happen! Push through it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn’s dark skin glistened with sweat, his tiny jock plastered to his crotch. His cock was mostly outside his jock, his thick, erect shaft swinging back and forth in the air as he ran. He gasped, his eyes closing briefly, and then shouted out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh fuck yes... Here I cum!” he shouted. The other guys all shouted with him, cheering him on. Suddenly, through my own haze of combined exertion and arousal, I could see cum spurt from the head of his dick, arcing up to splatter onto his muscular chest and abs. Another volley of seed fired out, this time at an angle and in my general direction. I felt a rope of hot cum splash onto my thigh. Holy fuck. His trainer was causing him to cum!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of allowing his orgasm to slow him down, Shawn began to run faster even as he spurted. He moaned through clenched teeth, running faster as he came, drops of cum flicking onto the track as he moved. The rest of the team yelled and slapped his ass as he passed them. He quickly moved to the front of the crowd, his orgasm fueling his burst of energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still felt his hot cum sliding down my thigh and leg as I ran, the butt plug twisting and moving naturally inside me, making me more and more horny. I couldn’t help myself, and I reached down to slide my hand through some of his white seed, immediately sucking it off my fingers and tasting his jizz. It was hot and so tasty, semi-sweet. I groaned to myself and swallowed his cum, my arousal pushing me through to the end of the fourth lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we reached the end, everyone was panting, laughing, and patting each other on the back or ass. A few of the players kissed and hugged each other, and several, including Vinny, were congratulating Shawn and licking the cum off his muscular body. Derek made his way over to me and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was that, Petros?” he said, his body sliding against my own and his hand casually lifting up my arm. Before I could say much, he placed my hand behind my head and immediately leaned down to plant his tongue right in the middle of my sweaty pit. He began to slide his tongue over the full range of wet hair and sweat from my exertion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was speechless, but I was able to say something about the run being intense before the pleasure of his tongue overtook my brain. The quarterback was slurping and licking out my armpit while we were surrounded by other players laughing and joking as they recovered from the run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach blew his whistle, and everyone quieted down. Derek continued to lick, not letting me lower my arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you dirty fuckers!” he said, and a few of us shouted back in response. The coach continued. “You’ll receive your shower schedules in your school e-mail later today. But today, you’re not gonna shower at all! I want the students and teachers to know what dirty fuckers are on this team!” Everyone yelled and cheered in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, boys,” Coach Ruiz said, “keep your plugs in your lockers when you’re in class, but keep them in those asses outside of class. And keep your goal in mind! I’ll see you after school for practice. Come plugged and ready!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek pulled himself out of my pit, and we all began to shuffle over to the bleachers to get our stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Petros, your pit tastes pretty good, man!” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks man, I know you’ve gotta be just as good!” I said, smiling and slapping his bare ass gently. He smiled back at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you’re gonna get your fill of me later today. A bunch of the offensive line are gonna head over to the coach’s place after practice and fuck. Are you in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I paused and then grinned. “Fuck yeah, I’m in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek smiled as we grabbed our bookbags and began to walk toward the school again. I was surrounded by my new teammates, all dressed in the tiniest of outfits, straight off a one-mile run, heading to class for our first day. I had no idea what the day at school would be like, but I had a feeling that this evening was going to be incredible.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>